Les chroniques d'Alixe
by Alixe
Summary: Petit recueil de textes. Chapitre 1 : Une Potter à Serpentard Chapitre 2 : De bons conseils par Beru Chapitre 3 : La pire honte de Sir Francis par Artadhaman Chapitre 4 : Secret de famille par Alixe Chapitre 5 : A coeurs ouverts Par Tallia
1. Une Potter à Serpentard

**Disclamer** : la plupart des lieux et personnages viennent de l'univers créé par **J.K Rowling**.

Je dois également beaucoup à mes relecteurs : **Monsieur Alixe**, **Fenice** et **Calimera**

Cette petite histoire fait suite à _Mon Sorcier Bien aimé_, mais je pense qu'on peut la lire toute seule. Sachez cependant que cet épisode met en scène les enfants de Harry et Ginny, et leurs nombreux cousins. Je vous livre un petit récapitualtif de la famille, pour que vous en soyez pas trop perdus.

_**Lily Potter**, 6ème année Gryffondor : 16 ans  
**James Potter**, 4ème année Poufsouffle, 14 ans  
**Sirius Potter**, 3ème année Serdaigle, 13 ans  
**Samantha Potter**, 1ème année Serpentard , 11 ans_

**Duncan Stratford**, 4ème année Serpentard, 14 ans

Les **Weasley-Delacour** : **Arthur** (Gryffondor) et **Charles** (Serdaigle) - ont terminé leurs études -,** Paul** (Gryfondor - 6ème année) et** Simon** (Poufsouffle - 2ème année)  
Les **Weasley-Deauclair** : **Ulysse** (Gryffondor – 7ème année) et **Hector** (Serdaigle – 5ème année)  
Les **Weasley-Granger** : **Gédéon** (Gyffondor – 5ème année) et** Ivan** (Gryffondor – 3ème année) et** Cyblèle** (Serdaigle – 1ère année)  
Les enfants de Fred et George n'ont pas encore intégré Poudlard

**

* * *

**

**- UNE POTTER A SERPENTARD -

* * *

**

"Serpentard !"

La proclamation du Choixpeau frappa la Grande Salle de stupeur. C'est dans un silence incrédule que la jeune Samantha Potter posa le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et marcha résolument, la tête haute, vers la table des vert et argent.

Elle n'était pas très grande pour ses onze ans. Ni très épaisse, d'ailleurs. Elle avait la chevelure noire de jais des Potter, les yeux émeraudes des Evans et les taches de rousseur des Weasley. C'est sans un regard pour ses frères et sœur, ni pour ses nombreux cousins roux, qu'elle traversa le réfectoire et s'assit aux côtés de ses nouveaux camarades. Ces derniers étaient tellement stupéfaits qu'ils ne l'applaudirent même pas pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. _Au moins, ils ne me sifflent pas_, pensa Samantha, pour se donner du courage.

Ils se contentèrent de la dévisager. Serrant les dents, elle leur rendit crânement leur regard. L'un après l'autre, ils se détournèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur la cérémonie qui avait repris. Un seul lui retourna un sourire. Elle le connaissait assez bien. Il s'appelait Duncan Stratford et c'était le fils d'un collègue de son père. Ils se voyaient très régulièrement car leurs parents se fréquentaient. Il était en quatrième année, comme son frère James Potter, avec qui il était très ami.

James… qui devait lui aussi la regarder de la table des Poufsouffles, tout comme Lily qui entamait sa sixième année chez les Gryffondors et Sirius, depuis trois ans chez les Serdaigles. Samantha se rendit compte qu'elle s'était installée le dos aux autres tables. Elle songea un instant à se retourner, pour tenter de les apercevoir, mais elle renonça. Elle devait prouver à tous qu'elle ne regrettait pas son choix et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rechercher l'approbation de ses aînés. Le Choixpeau le lui avait dit : ce serait à elle de faire accepter sa décision.

Il lui avait aussi affirmé que ses parents comprendraient. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle n'en était pas si sûre, maintenant, et elle craignait leur réaction. Certes, son père appréciait le père de Duncan, bien qu'il soit un ancien Serpentard, mais quand il évoquait ses années à Poudlard, il n'avait pas de mots assez méprisants pour parler de ceux qui appartenaient à cette maison.

Le seul nom de Drago Malefoy faisait durcir son regard, même si l'épouse de ce dernier était une amie de sa mère. La très élégante Kat Malefoy, autrefois à Gryfondor, venait en effet régulièrement leur rendre visite, sans son mari mais avec ses deux fils, Tibère et Néron. Samantha appréciait beaucoup ces derniers, bien qu'ils soient un peu plus jeunes qu'elle.

La suite de la soirée fut perdue pour Samantha. Elle ne retint rien du discours de la directrice McGonagall, ni du délicieux repas qui suivit. Toujours dans le brouillard, elle suivit les préfets de cinquième année qui leur indiquèrent le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune située dans les cachots. Elle monta docilement dans son dortoir. Ses nouvelles compagnes de chambre, fatiguées par la longue journée, rejoignirent rapidement leur lit.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine qu'elles étaient bien endormies, Samantha griffonna un mot pour ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle d'une autre source qu'elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, qui donnait sur les douves du château, et se servit de son sifflet magique pour appeler Prométhée, le hibou qui lui avait été offert pour fêter son entrée à Poudlard.

Quand elle se coucha à son tour, Samantha se remémora le message qu'elle avait envoyé : _Cher papa, chère maman, Le voyage s'est bien passé et je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai été répartie à Serpentard. Je vous embrasse. Sam_. C'était sobre et clair. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'endormir, mais elle sombra très vite dans un sommeil réparateur.

oO§0§Oo

Elle fut éveillée le lendemain par ses compagnes de chambre qui papotaient en s'habillant. Elle les écouta se présenter les unes après les autres. Elle fut étonnée d'apprendre que seulement deux d'entre elles avaient leurs deux parents issus de Serpentard. La troisième avait un père Serpentard mais une mère Poufsouffle. Quant à la quatrième, ses parents étaient tous deux de Serdaigle. Samantha songea à Duncan Stratford dont la mère était moldue. Elle se dit que le Choixpeau savait peut-être de quoi il parlait en lui affirmant qu'elle serait plus à sa place qu'elle ne l'imaginait dans cette maison.

Elle écarta les rideaux qui entouraient son lit.

"Bonjour", dit-elle à la cantonade.

Les quatre jeunes filles la fixaient du regard, mais elles semblaient plus curieuses que désapprobatrices.

"Je m'appelle Samantha Potter, se présenta-t-elle à son tour. Mes parents étaient Gryffondor et j'ai une sœur qui l'est aussi. J'ai aussi deux frères. L'un est à Poufsouffle et l'autre à Serdaigle.

- Tu es la fille de Harry Potter ?" lui demanda timidement une des filles.

Cette question n'étonna pas Samantha. Lily l'avait prévenue. Ils demandaient toujours ça.

"Oui, répondit-elle. Il est Auror, ajouta-t-elle pour bien montrer qu'elle ne se prévalait pas des exploits les plus connus de son père.

- C'est marrant que toi, tes frères et ta sœur soyez tous dans des maisons différentes, remarqua une autre.

- C'est comme ça", répondit brièvement Samantha, comme si sa répartition était des plus banales.

Elle se détourna et s'habilla rapidement. Les cinq filles descendirent ensemble dans la salle commune. Des élèves plus âgés leur indiquèrent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Cette fois, Samantha prit soin de s'installer face aux autres tables. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps le reste de sa famille : Lily se dirigeait vers elle, récupérant James et Sirius au passage.

"Bonjour petite sœur, tout se passe bien ? demanda Lily.

- Je te conseille la gelée de citrouille, elle est aussi bonne que celle de grand-mère, lui indiqua James, souriant.

- La course aux points va être intéressante cette année, fit malicieusement remarquer Sirius.

- Et encore, Sam ne fera pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, répondit James.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Papa y est entré en première année, lui opposa son frère.

- Il n'y a aucun poste de libre, coupa Lily. J'ai vérifié.

- Elle est encore vexée qu'on lui ait soufflé la coupe l'année dernière, fit James en faisant un clin d'œil à Samantha.

- Cette année, t'as intérêt à t'accrocher à ton balai, Potter, lui rétorqua sa sœur aînée.

- Tu rêves, si tu crois que tu vas la récupérer, Potter, lui répondit le Poufsouffle.

- Je suis sûr que c'est nous qui l'obtiendrons, prétendit le Serdaigle.

- On verra bien qui est le meilleur, Potter", dirent à l'unisson les trois joueurs de Quidditch, avant d'éclater de rire, entraînant leur benjamine dans leur bonne humeur.

La petite réunion familiale ne passait pas inaperçue et le message était clair : Samantha était incluse dans la solidarité mâtinée de compétition, qui caractérisait les relations de la fratrie.

"Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire perdre des points aux Gryffondors en arrivant en retard en cours ce matin, déclara Lily. On se revoit plus tard, conclut-elle s'éloignant.

- Elle doit avoir une idée beaucoup plus intéressante qu'un simple retard pour faire perdre des points à sa maison, supposa James avec un petit rire.

- Tant mieux pour nous, commenta Sirius. A tout à l'heure, Sam", lança-t-il avant de que les deux garçons ne retournent auprès de leurs camarades.

Le cœur tout réchauffé par la visite, Samantha se servit copieusement de céréales et d'œufs brouillés. Elle entendit cependant un de ses camarades maugréer : "Toujours à faire leurs intéressants, ces Potter". Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer, car c'était l'heure du courrier et son cœur fit un bond en pensant que ses parents lui avaient sans doute répondu.

Quand Prométhée se posa devant elle, elle récupéra d'une main tremblante la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Mais ses inquiétudes étaient sans fondement. Ses parents la félicitaient pour son entrée à Poudlard et l'assuraient qu'ils lui faisaient confiance pour réussir, quelle que soit sa maison. Dans un post-scriptum son père ajoutait que le Choixpeau lui avait, à lui aussi, proposé Serpentard, trente ans auparavant. Elle se demanda si c'était vrai. Son père était tellement… Gryffondor ! Enfin, c'était gentil à lui de chercher à la rassurer.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle fit largement honneur au petit-déjeuner.

oO§0§Oo

Le premier cours fut moins idyllique. Le professeur Rogue ne s'était pas bonifié avec le temps. Son aversion pour les Potter était devenue une tradition profondément ancrée dans la légende poudlardienne, au même titre que les farces et attrapes des Sorciers Facétieux ou le tartan à dominante rouge que la directrice arborait à chaque match de Quidditch.

Dès qu'elle prit place dans l'humide salle de classe, Samantha sentit sur elle le regard brûlant du maître des potions. Elle se remémora les conseils de Lily et des autres. Feindre l'indifférence et rester stoïque face à l'inévitable perte de points qui solderait tous les cours se tenant dans les cachots. Samantha se demanda si ce serait la haine du Potter ou la volonté de voir triompher la maison de Salazar qui l'emporterait chez l'intransigeant personnage. Elle était assez lucide pour savoir que de toute façon, le professeur ne l'épargnerait pas.

Conformément à son attente, il ouvrit les hostilités dès que le dernier élève fut assis :

"Mais quel honneur ! L'ultime Potter assiste à notre cours. Saurons-nous en être digne ? demanda-t-il la voix dégoulinante d'ironie. Eh bien, Potter, voyons votre niveau. Quand vous avez des furoncles, quels ingrédients vous faut-il pour tenter de recouvrer figure humaine ? "

Samantha entendit quelques rires étouffés. Il lui sembla bien qu'ils provenaient autant de sa propre maison que des Gryffondors qui partageaient le cours. Elle se carra sur sa chaise et répondit, remerciant silencieusement Lily de l'avoir obligée à apprendre par cœur son livre de potions de première année "pour l'honneur de la famille" :

" Je prendrais des orties séchées, des crochets de serpent écrasés, des limaces cornues et, une fois le chaudron hors du feu, j'ajouterais des épines de porc-épic", récita-t-elle de sa voix la plus neutre.

Le visage du professeur resta impassible. Il observa quelques secondes de silence, balançant sans doute entre la tentation d'accorder des points à sa maison et la répugnance à féliciter une Potter. Samantha attendait le verdict avec intérêt, comprenant que le désagréable bonhomme était en train de définir sa ligne de conduite pour les sept années à venir.

Finalement, il lâcha :

"Vous pensez sans doute impressionner vos camarades en jouant au singe savant. Cela ne vous empêchera pas de vous retrouver en retenue si j'ai à me plaindre de vous, Potter !"

Puis il se détourna et commença le cours sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention. Samantha se le tint pour dit : elle ne ferait pas gagner de points à sa maison pendant ce cours, mais elle n'en ferait pas perdre non plus. Par contre, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà commander des litres de Nettoie-Tout de la mère Grattesec.

Les chaudrons allaient briller désormais.

oO§0§Oo

La semaine passa sans incident notable. Samantha s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie. A la suite de ses frères et de sa sœur, ses cousins étaient venus lui parler.

Tout d'abord Cybèle, bien sûr, la fille de l'oncle Ron et de la tante Hermione. Elle était également en première année. Les deux fillettes avaient toujours été très complices et elles se mirent en équipe dès le premier cours que les Serpentards et les Serdaigles partagèrent. Ses frères Gédéon et Ivan ne tardèrent pas à venir l'embrasser lors d'une récréation.

Paul et Simon Weasley-Delacour ne manquaient pas de la saluer gentiment quand elle les croisait dans les couloirs. Il faut dire qu'un de leurs frères avait inauguré l'échappée des Weasley hors du bastion de Gryffondor en intégrant Serdaigle, quelques huit ans auparavant.

Même Ulysse et Hector Weasley-Deauclair avaient admis la connaître quand ils s'étaient croisés dans la Grande Salle. Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils avaient débordé de chaleur et de tendresse, mais l'oncle Percy n'était pas très expansif non plus. Sans compter que l'insigne de préfet en chef d'Ulysse semblait lui être monté à la tête, mais il était vrai qu'assumer cette haute fonction dans la maison où sévissait la terrible Lily était susceptible de constiper n'importe qui.

Samantha savait cependant que certains restaient choqués de son attribution. Dans les couloirs et dans la Grande Salle, on la montrait du doigt et des chuchotements sonores la désignaient comme "la Potter de Serpentard". D'autres semblaient la plaindre.

L'appellation légèrement méprisante des premiers la remplissait de fierté et elle traitait la pitié mal placée des seconds par le mépris. Car même si la voie qu'elle avait suivie n'était pas la plus facile, son attribution la comblait.

Elle avait d'innombrables fois maudit le destin qui l'avait fait naître en dernière position. Sa mère avait beau lui répéter qu'avec les années, l'avance de ses aînés s'estomperait avant de disparaître, Samantha ne voulait pas attendre. Le Choixpeau l'avait bien compris. Il fallait qu'elle se démarque pour suivre son propre chemin, lui avait-il expliqué, et ainsi prouver sa valeur.

A Poudlard, même les première année pouvaient gagner des points. Il suffisait d'être attentif en classe et de savoir ses leçons sur le bout des doigts. La première fois qu'une bonne réponse de sa part avait été récompensée par "un point pour Serpentard", elle en avait ressenti une joie infinie et cela avait balayé les quelques doutes qu'elle nourrissait encore sur la pertinence de la décision du vieux chapeau.

Oui, elle pouvait être fière des victoires de sa maison, sans en partager les mérites avec quiconque. Et chaque point qu'elle faisait gagner aux siens était une victoire personnelle sur la brillante Lily, le discipliné James ou le studieux Sirius.

Certains Serpentard cependant ne paraissaient pas très satisfaits de la voir partager leur salle commune. Ils interrompaient ostensiblement leurs conversations quand elle passait près d'eux, la dévisageant avec insistance. Elle les ignorait de son mieux.

oO§0§Oo

Deux semaines après la rentrée, elle ne put rester plus longtemps indifférente à l'hostilité de ses ennemis. Un soir, en montant se coucher, elle constata que sa malle avait été forcée et vidée. Il ne lui restait que les vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos et le contenu de son sac de classe.

En constatant l'étendue du désastre, elle ne dit rien. Non qu'elle se défiât de ses compagnes. Elle s'entendait même plutôt bien avec elles. Beth Warrington et Esthel Flint n'étaient pas très chaleureuses à son égard, mais pas hostiles non plus. Elle avait par ailleurs de bons rapports avec Helen Baddock et Suzy Carmichael. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir la compassion ou la pitié dans leur regard. Elle avait honte aussi. Fallait-elle qu'elle soit cruche pour se faire ainsi voler toutes ses affaires !

Elle se contenta donc d'ôter sa robe d'uniforme derrière les rideaux fermés de son lit et de se coucher dans les vêtements qu'elle portait en dessous. Si la petite fille versa quelques larmes en s'endormant, personne ne l'entendit.

Mais le lendemain, quand l'une de ses compagnes lui demanda de lui prêter ses notes de potions, elle ne put cacher qu'elle ne les avait plus. Les filles de son dortoir finirent par comprendre ce qui s'était passé et en furent horrifiées :

"Il faut que tu ailles voir les préfets, s'écria Helen Baddock.

- Je ne vais pas les embêter avec cela. Et que veux-tu qu'ils fassent. Je ne sais pas qui est le coupable.

- Mais que vas-tu faire ?

- C'est mon affaire ! dit rageusement Samantha.

- Tu veux que je te prête des vêtements propres ?" lui proposa Suzy Carmichael

Samantha lui emprunta un tee-shirt, fit une toilette rapide avant de descendre manger. Elle veilla à ne pas avoir l'air contrarié, et laissa traîner ses oreilles pour tenter de déterminer qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour, mais en vain.

Elle songea un moment faire part à ses frères et sœur de ses déboires, mais elle préféra garder le silence. Elle n'allait pas pleurer dans leurs robes dès son arrivée. Il fallait qu'elle leur prouve qu'elle était parfaitement capable de s'en tirer toute seule et que le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé.

oO§0§Oo

Dans la matinée, elle fit perdre trois points à sa maison car elle n'avait pas amené son livre en botanique. Alors qu'elle repartait en cours après le déjeuner, Duncan Stratford l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans un recoin :

"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte, Samantha ? On t'a pris toutes tes affaires ?

- C'est pas tes oignons !

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Rogue prétend que les Potter sont des monstres d'arrogance, soupira Duncan en la dévisageant d'un air moqueur. C'est mes oignons si tu n'as pas tes livres et que tu fais perdre des points à notre maison, figure-toi. Et puis, t'as rien à faire chez les Serpentards, si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre tes ennemis et tes alliés. Je vais faire ma petite enquête. Je te tiens au courant. En attendant, essaie de rattraper les points que tu as perdus.

- C'est pas gagné, soupira Samantha. J'ai potions cet après-midi, et j'ai pas mon livre non plus.

- Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de Rogue de nous en retirer, mais passe à la bibliothèque, pour voir s'ils n'en ont pas un exemplaire. Et tiens-toi tranquille, hein ! C'est déprimant tous ces chaudrons impeccables. Nous qui nous donnons tant de mal pour les remplir de potions bien gluantes !"

Il lui sourit et la poussa fermement en direction de la bibliothèque. Bien qu'elle n'aimât pas se sentir redevable envers quiconque, elle se sentait réconfortée par la gentillesse de Duncan et soulagée qu'il lui propose son aide. Au moins, cela resterait une affaire interne aux Serpentards.

Elle ne prit finalement qu'une heure de retenue ce qui était plutôt une bonne performance. Duncan ne vint pas lui parler, et elle se retrouva, le soir venu, aussi démunie que la veille. Suzy lui prêta d'autres vêtements et Esthel Flint lui passa ses notes de métamorphose pour quelle puisse faire son devoir pour le lendemain.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, juste avant le déjeuner, Duncan vint la cueillir à la sortie de son cours. Sans un mot, il l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs du château. Encore mal familiarisée avec les lieux, elle fut vite perdue. Elle commençait à ne pas se sentir trop rassurée quand il la poussa fermement derrière une armure, avant de continuer son chemin, l'abandonnant sur place.

Affolée, elle se détournait pour le suivre quand une main surgit d'une alcôve se trouvant derrière le chevalier et lui attrapa le bras. Elle sursauta, glapissant de terreur, mais elle entendit le rire de Lily.

"Emotive, petite sœur ?

- Mais que fais-tu là, lui dit Samantha, furieuse d'avoir montré sa peur.

- Dis donc, tu vas pas m'engueuler quand même ! Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit pour tes affaires ?

- Cela me regarde ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller sans vous.

- Cela regarde les Potter, petite dinde ! lui répondit sèchement Lily. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on t'ait fait ça, à toi ? T'auraient-ils tellement bourré le mou, chez les si supérieurs Serpentards, que tu as honte de nous maintenant?

- Calme-toi Lily. C'est normal qu'elle soit bouleversée, intervint la voix apaisante de James. Qu'aurais-tu fais à sa place ?

- Exactement ce que j'ai fait quand je me suis retrouvée, il y a cinq ans, dans la même situation, idiot. J'ai demandé de l'aide aux cousins Weasley pour démasquer les coupables et j'ai écrit à oncle Fred et oncle George pour leur demander de m'envoyer une petite cargaison bien spéciale.

- Bon, on ne va pas se disputer, dit Sirius qui était coincé derrière son frère, et que Samantha n'avait pas encore remarqué. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, de toute manière.

- Qui ça, "ils" ? demanda Samantha.

- Les deux abrutis de cinquième année et leur copine de sixième année qui ont forcé ton coffre, bien sûr, répondit Sirius. Je leur ai envoyé un message leur donnant rendez-vous ici. Chacun croit que c'est l'autre qui en est l'auteur."

Des pas se firent entendre et trois adolescents arrivèrent. Alors que les garçons demandaient à la fille la raison de sa convocation et que cette dernière leur demandait pourquoi ils voulaient la voir dans ce couloir plein de poussière, un _Expelliarmus_ fut lancé de derrière une armure et trois baguettes volèrent dans les airs.

James et Sirius se placèrent derrière les cinquième année, tandis que Lily, entraînant Samantha à sa suite, coupait la retraite de leur complice.

"Bonjour ! leur lança aimablement l'aînée des Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda l'un des Serpentards, qui cachait tant bien que mal son appréhension derrière son agressivité.

- Vous faire comprendre que vous avez commis une petite erreur de stratégie en vous attaquant au clan Potter, répondit Sirius en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de jeter des sorts dans les couloirs, aboya la fille.

- Ferme-la, Derrick, lui rétorqua Lily. Le vol aussi est interdit. Tu ne t'en es pas privée, pourtant.

- Vous en faites toute une histoire pour un petit bizutage, fit Derrick d'une voix méprisante. Elle a eu peur, le petit bébé ?

- Quand on détruit les affaires que l'on a "empruntées", ce n'est plus du bizutage, répliqua froidement James. C'est une brimade. J'aurais cru qu'une préfète saurait faire la différence, termina-t-il, en fixant l'insigne qu'elle portait fièrement sur sa poitrine.

- Tu veux me dénoncer ? Ma parole contre la tienne, riposta-t-elle, refusant de se laisser intimider.

- On ne va pas embêter ce brave Rogue avec ça ! susurra Lily. On va juste vous montrer que, nous aussi, on aime taquiner nos petits camarades."

Elle et James s'accordèrent du regard puis lancèrent chacun une fiole en direction des pieds des trois Serpentards. En touchant le sol, les flacons se brisèrent, délivrant une épaisse fumée bleue qui enveloppa les trois complices.

Samantha, reconnaissant le genre de produit que vendaient ses oncles, recula précipitamment pour ne pas se retrouver dans le champ du sortilège. Quand la fumée se dissipa, elle put constater que ses trois ennemis se trouvaient en sous-vêtements. Les deux garçons étaient engoncés dans des caleçons ornés de fleurs criardes et Derrick portait des dessous de coton blanc où folâtraient des ours en peluche.

Samantha éclata de rire, non seulement devant le tableau qu'ils offraient, mais aussi en voyant leur air horrifié. Mais bientôt, l'horreur fit place à la colère, et Lily, James et Sirius durent user de sorts d'expulsion pour empêcher les trois furieux de leur sauter à la gorge. Samantha se promit de mettre les bouchées doubles en défense contre les forces du Mal, pour ne plus continuer à faire figure de potiche lors de ce genre d'affrontement.

"On se calme ! finit par dire Lily. Je crains que la bêtise et la violence ne vous servent à rien cette fois ci. Il n'y a aucun antidote pour mettre fin à l'illusion que produit cette poudre. Elle cessera naturellement de faire effet dans six heures exactement. Par contre, si vous tentez de jouer aux apprentis sorciers, cela va durer plus longtemps. Environ une demi-heure supplémentaire par contre-sort tenté. Comme vous êtes assez bêtes pour vous retrouver en petite tenue jusqu'à l'année prochaine, on ne vous rendra vos baguettes qu'en temps utile. N'ayez pas peur, on n'est pas des voleurs, nous !"

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux frères Potter, hilares, rejoignirent leurs sœurs et tous quatre reculèrent, leurs baguettes levées, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un passage dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Toujours en riant, ils coururent dans l'étroit passage, pour déboucher dans le hall d'entrée désert.

"Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils nous suivent, demanda Samantha, qui avait repris son sérieux.

- Pas de danger, lui fit Sirius, il faut connaître le mot de passe.

- C'est nouveau cette poudre, non ? demanda-t-elle encore. Les jumeaux n'ont jamais réussi à rendre leurs sortilèges d'illusion aussi tenaces."

Ses aînés éclatèrent de rire.

"Ça, c'est de l'intox, gloussa Sirius. En fait, un simple finite incantem suffit.

- De toute façon, ils n'ont plus de baguette, renchérit James.

- J'ai presque envie qu'ils tentent le coup et demandent à quelqu'un de les aider, pouffa Lily. Je suis déçue quand je pense qu'ils vont se cacher toute l'après-midi et que personne ne profitera du talent de styliste de nos très chers oncles."

Les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent et se remirent à hurler de rire.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas que nous rentrions tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle en même temps, fit remarquer Sirius, quand ils se furent un peu calmés. McGo flairerait tout de suite l'embrouille. Je crois que je vais aller faire un petit tour en bibliothèque.

- Tu passes avec moi aux cuisines ? lui proposa Lily. J'irai ensuite me promener dans le parc.

- Moi et Sam on va rejoindre les autres, dit James.

- Merci à tous, dit timidement Samantha.

- De rien, ma belle. T'en fais pas, si l'un de nous a des problèmes, tu feras partie du comité de soutien, sourit Sirius.

- Et puis, pour te punir de nous avoir caché tes ennuis, on t'a collé un petit handicap. Tes petits camarades vont sans doute se voir retirer une vingtaine de points, chacun, pour les cours qu'ils vont sécher cet après-midi. Va falloir cartonner pour rattraper soixante points d'un coup, petite sœur", lui lança narquoisement Lily en désignant les sabliers géants.

"Vous me le paierez !" s'écria Samantha, indignée.

Ses frères et sœurs qui échangèrent un sourire entendu :

"Elle est bien à sa place chez les Serpentards, notre petite Sam, gloussa Sirius.

- Ce sera d'autant plus chouette de les écraser, déclara Lily d'un air gourmand.

- Compte pas trop là-dessus, lui rétorqua farouchement la benjamine des Potter.

- Elle te fait marcher, la calma James. Depuis qu'elle est ici, les Serpentards n'ont jamais été vraiment écrasés. Ils ont même gagné la coupe des Quatre maisons, il y a deux ans.

- Mais cette année-là, ils se sont rétamés au Quidditch, lui opposa Lily.

- Dis, Lily, tu n'oublies rien ?" lança soudain Sirius.

L'interpellée tendit à sa petite sœur les trois baguettes confisquées.

"Cela m'était sorti de l'esprit", prétendit Lily, tentant de prendre l'air repentant.

James leva les yeux au ciel pendant que le Serdaigle expliquait à Samantha :

"Tu les donneras à Duncan, il saura quoi en faire.

- T'es sûr qu'on doit les rendre ? Moi, j'ai tout perdu ! s'insurgea Samantha.

- T'en fais pas pour cela, dit James d'un ton apaisant. Duncan a retrouvé tes affaires et il s'en occupe. Elles sont abîmées mais réparables. Il te les remettra dans ton coffre. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on t'apprenne un sort pour le fermer de manière plus efficace. Allez, on y va, conclut-il. Je parie qu'on a raté les entrées.

- Tu ne pense qu'à manger, le taquina Lily.

- Qui va faire du charme aux elfes pour avoir du rab de gâteau ? lui rétorqua son frère.

- Il faut bien que je gâte le calamar de temps en temps, dit Lily. Il s'ennuie dans son lac.

- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ? demanda Sirius.

- Mais rien ! Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ?"

La réponse de Sirius se perdit, alors que le Serdaigle et la Gryffondor dévalaient l'escalier menant aux cuisines. Le Poufsouffle et la Serpentard se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'à leur table pour faire honneur au repas.

Samantha ne fut pas sans remarquer que certains de ses camarades la fusillaient du regard et fixaient d'un air mécontent les places vides de Derrick et de ses amis. D'autres ne cachaient pas leur amusement. Une troisième catégorie la fixait d'un air calculateur. Sans doute se demandaient-ils comment exploiter à leur profit cette première année teigneuse et qui avait des liens inédits avec les trois autres maisons.

Duncan Stratford lui lança un léger clin d'œil. En le lui rendant, elle se demanda ce que penserait sa famille si elle avait un petit copain Serpentard.

oooO§0§Oooo

* * *

**04/08/2005 : **Pardon, pour ces quelques heures de retard, mais les RaR m'ont pris du temps. 

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire cette petite chronique sans prétention.

Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous parler de mon projet en cours : je suis en train de monter une équipe de traduction pour enfin publier la suite de **La déclaration de guerre** de _Jeconais_.

Si vous êtes volontaire pour nous aider à traduire ou à relire, merci de vous faire connaître.

Sans doute pas de publication avant l'automne, car nous voulons tout traduire avant de mettre en ligne, pour ne pas être la troisième tentative avortée de publication. Or les derniers chapitres sont très longs (60 000 mots) alors cela prendra du temps.

A priori, sur ce site, la publication sera sous mon nom d'auteur.

Par ailleurs, je suis en train de remettre à jour mon site **Fanfiction mode d'emploi**. J'ai même intégré des copies d'écran pour que ce soit plus clair (enfin j'espère).

J'espère recevoir votre visite (lien pour s'y rendre sur mon profil).

* * *

**Et les réponses à mes chers lecteurs** : 

**Nammu** : Lol, non, comme précisé plus bas, cela fait plus de 15 ans que j'ai mu SDA, alos si je m'en suis inspirée, c'est très inconsciemment. Cela dit, dans tous les contes de fée, on finit en rentrant chez soi…

**AjirA** : Merci pour ton mot. J'espère te revoir

**Aresse** : un problème avec la boite de review ? j'ai pas la fin de tes mots. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais aimé…

**Qc-HP** : merci de ta fidélité.

**Rebecca-Black** : Helas, rien de prévu comme suite à l'heure actuelle…

**Namyothis** : Eh oui, toutes les fics ont une fin. Euh, non, c'est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est le problème avec certaines fics T T

**Flo-Fol-Œil** : Merci d'avoir suivi.

**Allima** : Eh oui, il faut du monde pour mener à bien une telle entreprise. Merci pour tes reviews descriptive. C'est très constructif pour les auteurs.

**alana chantelune** : on se recontacte, quand tu rentres ! s !

**Lunenoire** : Merci à JKR d'avoir inventé les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. C'est tellement marrant de les mettre en relation. Pour le moment, pas d'autre idée de fic…

**Mary Potter** : Mary, merci pour toutes les longues reviews que tu m'a écrites sur TWWO et ici.J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de plaisir à les lire, et ton enthousiasme est très encourageant..

**sofia evans** : Je comprends ton problème. Comme j'écris dans le désordre, j'ai souvent des bouts qui collent pas trop, alors il faut tout retravailler.

**Dadmax** : Merci de cette "longue" review et de tous ces compliments.

**Lélou** : Quand je lis vos petits mots, je me sens vraiment récompensé du temps passé à écrire etdes efforts faits pour tenir les délais.

**Lily Petite Etoile** : Je te souhaite bon courage et plein de réussite pour ta fic en gestation.

**Zabou** : C'est vrai que je considère "Ginny la furie" comme une fic de jeunesse, et je trouve MSB plus abouti. Mais j'avais besoin de cette première fic pour écrire la troisième. J'ai eu la chance d'être encouragée dès le début, ce qui m'a poussé à persévérer. Mais il faudra attendre pour que j'envisage de refaire une histoire comme MSB. Pour le moment, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais.

**Draya Felton** : Merci pour tous tes compliments

**aki-kun** : Je comprends que tu n'aies pas eun le temps de laisser de mots si tu as tout lu en trois jours. Merci pour celui-ci.

**Lady Lyanna** : merci de ta fidélité

**pousse mais pousse FORT** : Tu veux me condamner à la fic à perpétuité ?

**Fee Fleau** : Heureusement que les héros ne sont pas immortels parce que l'immagination des auteurs n'est pas sans limite ! Merci à to pou tes commentaires si encourageant…

**Milie** : Je suis heureuse que tu te soies ainsi attachée à mon Willyboy

**Dud** : il en faut plus qu'un site en rade pour me bâillonner… bon ok, le jour où les trois sites où je publie étaient aux abonnés absent, j'ai du prendre mon mal en patience…

**chouquette** : Ce qui est marrant c'est qu'avec les vacances, j'ai été lue des quatre coins du monde ! Et tu as tout lu en une semaine !

**beru ou bloub** : oui, ça discute ferme sur les blogs

**Mushu** : C'est gentil de m'écrire tout cela. Je suis toujours surprise quand on me dit que j'ai fait pleurer.

**Guezanne** : Je pensais bine qu le côté socio-religieuses te plairait

**mademoiselle mime** : Merci de me considérer comme le tome 8, c'est un grand compliment.

**chrys63** : Merci pour ta présence régulière.

**6eireann** : le pire c'est pas qu'on devient critique avec les fanfiction, mais aussi avec tous les livres qu'on lit après, à commencer par HP. Pauvre JKR, ça va pas être facile de contenter les fans ! Pour le pied dans la réalité, j'ai eu l'impression de suivre la volonté de JKR, qui elle aussi sait très bien parler de sujets grave, sous des dehors enchanteurs (enchantés ?). Oui, Monsieur Alixe, mérite pleinement tes remerciements. ;-)

**Plumapapotte** : Ne t'en fait pas, tu aas très bien exprimé ta pensé, en tout cas, cea m'a fait très plaisir de te lire. Merci de transmettre les amitiés à Joyce. J'aimerai bien écrire une vrai histoire, mais ce n'est pas d'actulité : ni le temps, ni les idées… (j'adore ton pseudo)

**Vestrit** : Je t'avais repéré, oui, lol ! Finalement, c'est ici, que tu restes ?

**Petite Plume** : Ma réponse à review répond à ta question, mais il est vrai que je ne fais que repousser le problème. Comment vais-je répondre aux reviews de ce chapitre ? (peut-être qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup…) Ah, le temps qu'on passe dans les transports parisiens… Moi c'est lulu Cyfair qui m'a fait éclater de rire au bureau (et pas facile d'expliquer pourquoi !). HP6 t'a plu ?

**Csame** : bon, comme j'ai répondu par msn, j'ai plus rien à dire sur ta review. Tu sais, je me suis rendue compte après coup que je t'avais raconté un chapitre que t'avais pas lu. Tu me pardonnes ?

**Kemet** : Merci pour ton mot. Contente que cela t'ai plu à ce point.

**Lyane** : Merci pour tes compliments.

**Sqaule** : Merci pour ton mot et tes souhaits.

**Crookshank** : Ce rendez-vous ne va pas t'apporter quand chose puisque tu connais le texte ! J'ai été contente de participer à ta fic. Je l'adore. Bises

**Gilceleb1** : Merci pour ton mot. Oui, tout le monde se tutoie ici, cela ne me gène pas. Comme je l'écris plus bas, souvent je ne suis pas très inspirée pour les reviews, même quand j'ai aimé, alors je comprends ton silence. Bonjour à ta sœur aussi :

**Manehou** : x aussi

**Stardust** : Nan, il est jamais trop tard pour laisser un mot, surtout aussi gentil que celui là. Moi-même, je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour les reviews, alors je te comprends. Merci d'avoir sauté le pas.

**aurélie** : Tu le trouvais un peu trop abrupte mon Willy au début. Remarque t'as bien raison, il était pas très sympathique ! (ai toujours pas compris l'engouement qu'on peut avoir pour Malefoy, moi !) En tout cas, je suis rassurée que tu ai eu ton bac.

**Dawn456** : Merci d'avoir été là

**Eileen Ana** : Merci !

**Yotma** : Merci d'avoir autant aimé ma fic et mes personnages.

**BabyChang** : A la la ! 18 mois de fidélité. Que dire ? Moi aussi je suis un peu émue…

**Chiffonnette** : c'est moi qui te remercie pour ton mot. Je suis heureuse de savoir que cela vous a donné du bonheur.

**Titou** : Merci

**Frudule** : Merci pour ton mot

**Vert** : Lol, Fenice m'a parlé de tes super commentaires. C'est sur que ça doit être à publier, ça ! Bon, je demande pardon à Salazar (c'est pas Monsieur Alixe qui aurai pu le voir, il a pas lu HP). SDA ? bin, t'es pas la seule à le dire mais moi je l'ai lu il y sur ses doigts… 17 ans (zut, on peut pas écrire en tout petit, ici !). Mais c'est vrai que ce livre m'a marquée. Oui, c'est pas évident de finir sans que ce soit en queue de poisson ou à l'enterrement du héros. Pour ça, la seconde génération est assez pratique. Hum, je ne pense pas que dans un premier temps, mes chroniques saturent ton disque dur…y'en a pas d'autres à ce jour. Et bonjour à Salazar…

**Nefra** : Merci d'avoir finalement rattrapé le temps et pour tes compliments.

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci pour cette jolie phrase (rougit un peu). Bises aussi.

**Popol** : Voilà cette première chronique. J'espère que c'était ce que tu espérais. Merci pour ton mot.

**Amy Keira** : A la prochaine ! (euh, c'est aujourd'hui en fait…)

**La p'tite Lili** : Héhé, moi je me suis arrêté de lire le T6 pour **écrire** la fin de MSB. Au moins, c'est pas pour rien ! ;-) Bises

**suzelle** : Merci, c'est gentil de dire cela.

**Archange Dechu** : Merci pour ton mot et tes très gentils compliments.

**Yuna** : J'avoue que moi aussi j'ai du mal à ne pas lire le T6 comme une nouvelle (bonne) fic alternative. Deviendraient-on blasées ?

**Shima-chan** : Merci pour cette jolie review ui fait bien le tour de ma fic et de tous ceux qui y ont participé (lecteurs compris)

**Calimera** : Sacré bilan que tu m'as fait là. Enfin, si le travail de relecture te manque tant que ça, je vais t'en trouver. Je confirme que sur ce coup là, tu s été tout à fait à la hauteur et que tu es une super relectrice. Moi, en tout cas, j'attends la suite de BB…

**Steamboat Willie** : Félicitation pour ton nouvel emploi. J'ai été contente de faire un peu connaissance avec toi au cours ce dette aventure. Bises

**Mate** : Je suis heureuse que tout t'ai plu.


	2. De bons conseils

**Alixe vous parle :  
**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien.  
Comme vous le constatez, nous avons ici une nouvelle chronique, qui n'est pas de moi mais de **Beru ou Bloub** qui très gentiment répondu à mon invitation et qui a repris un passage de Ginny la Furie, pour développer un aspect que j'ai totalement occulté, qui est la relation Ron/Hermione.  
Avant de vous laisser en sa compagnie, je vous donne rendez-vous en bas de page, pour une **NOTE IMPORTANTE**

Petit mot de l'auteur, **Beru ou Bloub** :  
En relisant un petit mot d'Alixe concernant ses chroniques, dans lequel elle laisse à 'disposition' les personnages de son invention ainsi que tout le monde modifié de JKR, je me suis dit : « Et pourquoi ne pas faire un one shot qui pourrait rentrer dans ces chroniques ? ». Effectivement, je recherchais un sujet de one shot depuis un petit moment déjà, histoire de décompresser un peu, et surtout histoire de me redonner de l'inspiration. Pour cela, j'ai commencé à relire les fictions d'Alixe recherchant une petite faille exploitable. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller chercher bien loin puisque ce one shot se situe très précisément aux 25 et 27 octobre 1997, lors de la sixième année de Ginny la furie. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de finir ma relecture !  
Le seul regret que j'ai maintenant est que l'inspiration ne m'est pas revenue. Dommage. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ses quelques mots qui ont été corrigés par m4r13 dans un premier temps, puis par Alixe. En espérant que cela vous plaira.  
**Beru ou Bloub.**

**De bons conseils**

J'en ai marre. Depuis cet été, rien n'a bougé, et cela ne changera sans doute jamais, j'en resterai toujours au même point. Pourquoi voudrait-elle de moi, hein, pourquoi ? Voila la question à laquelle j'essaye de répondre depuis notre quatrième année. Surtout que l'on passe notre temps à nous disputer. A-t-on seulement eu une conversation normale, un jour ? Je demanderai à Harry.

D'ailleurs, lui aussi a changé. Je le trouve bien tête en l'air depuis peu. Et puis il ne me parle plus de ses déboires amoureux. A bien y réfléchir, depuis le début de l'été il ne m'en a pas reparlé. Le tableau de la grosse Dame s'ouvre, un de mes camarades arrive. C'est Harry, justement. Comme quoi, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

Il est de bonne humeur. On ne dirait pas qu'il vient de faire une séance d'Occlumancie. D'habitude, il revient dépité par les faibles progrès qu'il a réalisés car Dumbledore trouve toujours rapidement ses failles et cela a le don de faire déprimer notre héros national.

- Salut Ron ! Alors, Pré-au-Lard ?

- Comme d'hab'.

Et voila, il va vouloir en parler. Personnellement, je n'en ai pas envie, mais alors pas du tout. En plus, rien que d'y repenser, ça me met de mauvaise humeur. J'ai pas envie d'en parler, s'il te plait Harry, n'insiste pas.

- Te fais pas prier allons. Raconte !

Et voila, j'en étais sûr. Maintenant il va vouloir tout savoir.

- Je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait de particulier pour une fois.

- C'est ça oui. Comme si tu disais la vérité. Je parie que tu t'es encore disputé avec Hermione, hein ?

- …

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as encore dit ? J'espère que tu n'es pas allé aussi loin que cet été !

- Non, heureusement, sinon je ne pense pas que je serais en train de te parler.

- Tu me rassures… presque. Et c'était à propos de quoi cette fois ci ?

- De rien.

- Et vous avez réussi à vous disputer pour ça. Allez, Ron, ne m'oblige pas…

- A propos de messes basses entre filles.

- Juste pour ça ?

- Oui, juste pour ça.

- Remarque, ce sujet est plus développé que la dernière fois ! Franchement, aller jusqu'à ne plus se parler pendant trois jours à cause d'un pot de fleur.

- Mais j'avais raison cette fois là, avoue !

- Oui, oui. Et, comment ça a commencé cette fois-ci ?

- Y'a rien à en dire.

- Ron ! Comment veux tu que je t'aide si je ne connais que la moitié de ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Mais qui t'a demandé de t'en mêler ? Moi ? Non ! Alors laisses moi tranquille pour une fois, s'il te plait.

- Pas question ! Si je te laisse tranquille, tu vas ruminer ça pendant une semaine avant de te décider à aller te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée pour un suicide. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?Ne m'oblige pas à aller demander à Hermione.

- Bon, d'accord. On a est allé chez Honeydukes avec Hermione et Ginny, et il y avait plus de choix que d'habitude, donc j'ai pris mon temps avant de me décider. Ginny, elle était assez préoccupée je dois dire, elle n'a fait que regarder rapidement les rayonnages avant de filer à l'anglaise, sans nous prévenir Hermione et moi. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas voulu interrompre nos pourparlers.

- Dis plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver prise entre deux feux.

- Enfin bref, Hermione s'en est aperçue et est partie la rejoindre en me demandant de me dépêcher de finir mes emplettes. Ensuite, quand je les ai rejoints sur le chemin des Trois Balais, elles étaient devant la devanture d'une bijouterie en train de discuter avec animation, mais je n'ai pas pu entendre de quoi elles parlaient. Je suis alors arrivé en leur demandant de quoi elles parlaient toues les deux mais elle m'ont répondu « de rien ». Puis on est allé aux Trois Balais.

Là bas, j'ai voulu savoir donc je leur ai redemandé leur sujet de conversation et Hermione m'a répondu « truc de filles, tu ne peux pas comprendre ». Evidemment que je ne peux pas comprendre si elle ne m'en parle pas. Franchement !

- Tu sais Ron, il va bien falloir que tu comprennes un jour que les filles ont besoin d'avoir des secrets. Et ce n'est pas en voulant tout savoir que tu vas réussir auprès d'Hermione. S'il y a des choses qu'elle ne veut pas te révéler, il ne faut pas insister. Rien qu'en appliquant ça, je suis sûr que le nombre de vos disputes serait divisé par deux.

- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, il faut être minimum deux pour se disputer. Ce que je suis en train de faire, c'est te donner des conseils pour que tu te disputes moins souvent avec Hermione, et tu …

- Salut les garçons, nous interrompit ma sœur en s'installant dans un des fauteuils près de nous, imitée tout de suite après par Hermione.

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que Ron et moi nous ne nous parlons plus directement. J'en ai marre. J'aimerai tellement que cela se passe autrement entre nous deux. Mais on ne fait que se disputer puis se réconcilier, et à chaque fois j'espère plus qu'une réconciliation. Je crois que je vais mettre en application le conseil que Ginny m'a donné devant la bijouterie. Mais si jamais il ne ressent pas la même chose ? Si jamais il ne veut pas ? Si jamais je m'y prends mal ?

J'ai peur. J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un écrive un livre sur le sujet. Ça serait tellement pratique. Enfin un livre sérieux qui ne soit pas un roman à l'eau de rose où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il s'aime. Non, un vrai livre permettant de décrypter les comportements des hommes. Enfin, d'un homme en particulier.

J'ai tellement envie de n'être qu'à lui et qu'il ne soit qu'à moi. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai tellement envie de lui sauter au coup et de l'embrasser. Le problème est que je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas. Et Ginny qui me dit de faire exactement ça. Mais cela ne se fait pas, c'est tellement frustrant.

En fait, je crois que c'est pour ça que je prends la mouche facilement et que je pars au quart de tour. Et puis, au moins, quand nous nous disputons, je suis sûre qu'il ne pense qu'à moi, je suis sûre que j'occupe toutes ses pensées, et ça me remplie de joie, même si après ça me brise le cœur quand on se fait la tête. Quelques minutes de joie contre des jours de souffrances.

Le professeur Vector annonce la fin du cours. Je n'ai rien suivi de la leçon d'aujourd'hui. J'emprunterai les notes de Padma. Je range mes affaires et me dirige lentement vers la tour des Gryffondor. Cette marche solitaire à travers le château me fait du bien. J'en ai pris l'habitude, maintenant que j'ai moins de cours en communs avec Harry et Ron, et j'apprécie ces moments de calme de plus en plus.

En chemin, je passe près de la Grande Salle. Le chahut qui y règne m'annonce que le dîner va bientôt être servi, je dirais dans une demi-heure tout au plus. J'emprunte un raccourci et accélère ma marche. Etre avec deux des plus grands explorateurs de Poudlard de leur année a du bon finalement. Le couloir qui mène jusqu'à la tour est désert et mal éclairé. Pas grand monde l'emprunte à cause de ça d'ailleurs, ils ont peur d'y faire de mauvaises rencontres.

J'avance d'un pas assuré. Une silhouette se dessine loin devant moi. Un grand garçon va dîner, et ce ne peut être qu'un sixième ou septième année de Gryffondor. Je continue mon chemin, mais plus lentement cette fois ci. J'ai envie d'identifier mon camarade avant de le croiser.

Non ! Pas lui ! Je n'ai pas envie de le voir ! Enfin si, j'ai vraiment envie de le voir, mais … La porte d'une salle de classe est ouverte. Je m'y précipite. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vue. Les secondes qui défilent me donnent l'impression de durer des heures. Pourquoi a-t-il pris ce couloir ! Et surtout, pourquoi au moment où JE le prend.

On ne s'est pas encore réconcilié de notre dernière dispute, aux Trois Balais. Ginny a bien essayé d'arrondir les angles, mais rien n'y a fait. Quand on a décidé de faire nos têtes de mules.

Il approche. J'entends ses pas maintenant. Ils sont de plus en plus bruyant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'approche de la porte d'entrée en calquant mes pas sur les siens. Ça me donne l'impression de marcher avec lui, côte à côte, seulement tous les deux. Je suis à l'entrée de la salle de classe maintenant. Je l'attends. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, mais je l'attends.

Le voila. Il ne regarde pas plus loin que le bout de ses chaussures. Je suis sûre maintenant qu'il ne m'a pas vue tout à l'heure. Il passe devant moi sans même me remarquer. Ça me met en rogne. Comment ne peut-il pas me remarquer ? Je lui attrape le bras et l'entraîne dans la salle vide. Je le colle contre le mur et l'embrasse avant qu'il ne dise le moindre mot.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive, moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'aurai dû en parler avec Harry avant. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Il ne me laisse pas l'accès à sa bouche. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je romps ce contact que j'aurai espéré plus profond et je veux m'enfuir loin, très loin. Mais pourquoi me retient-il ? Je sais maintenant qu'il ne m'aime pas, alors pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas partir ? Il veut une explication ?

Je me retourne et le regarde. Il me sourit, s'avance lentement et m'embrasse. Je me sens bien maintenant. Je me sens à ma place. Pourquoi avais je si peur ?

oooO§0§Oooo

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous **n'allez pas oublier de mettre un mot à Beru ou Bloub par review.**

**

* * *

**

Par ailleurs, **ayant constaté que les caractères accentués** (é, ', à, è ú) **disparaissent purement et simplement des messages que je reçois par l'intermédiaire de FanfictionNet **( dans les author alerts, story alerts, reviews alerts, réponse à reviews par le lien reply, messages privés), **j'ai contacté le support de FanfictionNet**.

En retour, ce dernier m'a demandé d'interroger les francophones que je connaissais sur les questions suivantes, pour se rendre compte de l'importance du phénomène et tenter d'y remédier.

Je vous remercie donc de répondre à ce petit questionnaire :

* * *

• Pseudo : 

• Problème constaté avec les caractères accentués ?  
- NON  
- OUI (disparition)  
- OUI (chaîne de caractères étranges)

• Depuis quand ?  
- Toujours  
- Mise en place MP et liens reply  
- Autre (préciser)  
- Je ne sais pas (indiquer la période si possible)

• Serveur de messagerie (ce qui se trouve après l' dans votre adresse) :

• Utilisez-vous un logiciel de messagerie pour rapatrier vos message sur votre ordinateur ? Lequel ? (ex : Outlook)

Il est important de savoir si c'est le serveur de messagerie qui est en cause ou le logiciel qui vous permet de lire vos messages directement sur l'ordinateur. Merci d'être précis sur ce point.

* * *

IMPORTANT : merci de ne **PAS répondre **à ce questionnaire** par review. C'est formellement interdit et justifierait l'effacement de cette histoire.** Pour cette raison, je serai dans l'obligation d'effacer tout review qui comportera une réponse au sondage.**  
**

Vous pouvez :

- utiliser le lien _send mail_ sur mon profil

- répondre sur mon forum (lien _my forum_, sujet : "Sondage sur un bug de FanfictionNet)

- répondre par mail à alixe01 _arobase _free.fr

**Le résultat de mes démarche sera publié sur le forum et sur mon site (qui a un page nouvelle page sur les forums, justement).**

Merci à tous.

Alixe, le 07 févier 2006


	3. La pire honte de Sir Francis

**Disclamer** : Bien des choses sont à **J.K.Rowling**, vous reconnaitrez lesquelles. Merci à **Artadhaman** d'avoir été inspiré par mes textes.

**Note d'Alixe** : Ce chapitre est une réécriture, d'un autre point de vue, d'une des scène d'_Une Potter à Serpentard_, (chapitre 1 de ces chroniques). Merci de vous y référer

* * *

**La pire honte de Lord Francis Wilmot**

_Par : Artadhaman_

* * *

Lord Francis Wilmot s'ennuyait. 

Ou plutôt, l'esprit de Lord Francis s'ennuyait. Car ledit Lord était mort depuis pas mal de siècles… Juste après l'entrevue du camp du drap d'Or.

Donc Lord Francis Wilmot, chevalier de son état, sorcier, anciennement membre de la suite d'Henry VIII Tudor, actuellement résident d'une superbe armure Milanaise - un tantinet rouillée, il est vrai et perdue dans un couloir oublié de Poudlard - se morfondait.

Ah, que les chevauchées lui manquaient ! Il se languissait tant de son Yorkshire, de sa baguette magique, de son épée, de son cordon de l'ordre de la Jarretière !

Bref, Lord Francis faisait une crise de nostalgie aigue, se faisait chier, et faisait chier par la même occasion son colocataire, Orazio Della Rovere.

Car il avait un colocataire, au sein de cette armure, ce vieux chialeur de Francis, et pas n'importe qui ! Un Della Rovere, parent du très lointain pape Jules II. Un sorcier, né d'une longue lignée de Moldus.

Certains diraient que ces deux acteurs de la Renaissance étaient faits pour s'entendre. Que nenni ! Ils se considéraient mutuellement comme squatteurs de l'armure où ils résidaient tous deux.

Pour le moment, donc, Lord Francis se morfondait. Et Orazio l'interrompit.

- Francesco ?

- Pas Francesco ! Lord Francis !

La riposte de l'Anglais avait été immédiate. Il faut dire qu'hanter cette armure depuis 1521 n'avait pas amélioré son humeur, qui n'avait jamais été fameuse.

- Des élèves !

L'attention de Lord Francis Wilmot avait été immédiatement captée. Deux élèves, en effet… Un garçon et une fille…Portant tous deux l'écusson de la maison à la Guivre. Deux Serpentards, quoi ! Le damoiseau largua la jeune fille juste derrière l'armure.

Francis et Orazio s'étouffèrent de concert. Quel manque de galanterie ! Jamais, en leur temps…

Les deux esprits furent interrompus par un gloussement de terreur de la jeune fille. Car une autre damoiselle avait surgit, suivie de près par deux jeunes gens. Orazio Della Rovere et Lord Francis Wilmot auraient commencé une de leur mémorables disputes, entrées dans l'histoire de Poudlard – enfin, d'après eux – s'il n'avaient pas préféré écouter la conversation qui s'engageait.

- Emotive, petite sœur ? commença la seconde jeune fille, portant l'écusson de Gryffondor

- Mais que fais-tu là, lui répondit la plus jeune, comme furieuse d'avoir montré sa peur.

- Dis donc, tu vas pas m'engueuler quand même ! Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit pour tes affaires ? rétorqua la Gryffondor.

_Engueuler ?_ Francis était perplexe…Il ne connaissait absolument pas ce mot…

- Cela me regarde ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller sans vous.

- Cela regarde les Potter, petite dinde ! lui répondit sèchement, encore une fois la rouge et or. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on t'ait fait ça, à toi ? T'auraient-ils tellement bourré le mou, chez les si supérieurs Serpentards, que tu as honte de nous maintenant?

- Calme-toi Lily. C'est normal qu'elle soit bouleversée, intervint la voix apaisante d'un élève estampillé Poufsouffle. Qu'aurais-tu fais à sa place ?

_Elle s'appelle Lily ? C'est quoi, ce prénom ? _

- Exactement ce que j'ai fait quand je me suis retrouvée, il y a cinq ans, dans la même situation, idiot. J'ai demandé de l'aide aux cousins Weasley pour démasquer les coupables et j'ai écrit à oncle Fred et oncle George pour leur demander de m'envoyer une petite cargaison bien spéciale.

_Que viennent faire des belettes, là dedans ? _

- Bon, on ne va pas se disputer, dit un Serdaigle qui était coincé derrière le Poufsouffle. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, de toute manière.

- Qui ça, "ils" ? demanda la plus jeune, de ceux qui composaient manifestement une fratrie.

_Quatre membres d'une même famille dans quatre maisons différentes ! _

- Les deux abrutis de cinquième année et leur copine de sixième année qui ont forcé ton coffre, bien sûr, répondit le Serdaigle. Je leur ai envoyé un message leur donnant rendez-vous ici. Chacun croit que c'est l'autre qui en est l'auteur.

_Forcer des coffres ? Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'elle était…_

Des pas se firent entendre et trois adolescents arrivèrent. Lord Francis Wilmot et Orazio Della Rovere s'entre regardèrent, enfin, autant que pouvaient s'entre regarder des esprits immatériels...Ce couloir devenait de plus en plus achalandé…

Alors que les garçons demandaient à la fille la raison de sa convocation et que cette dernière leur demandait pourquoi ils voulaient la voir dans ce couloir plein de poussière, un _Expelliarmus_ fut lancé de derrière l'armure et trois baguettes volèrent dans les airs. Les deux résidents de ladite armure étaient scandalisés ! Plus aucun respect ! Ces malotrus avaient failli érafler leur casque!

Le Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle se placèrent derrière les garçons, tandis que les deux filles coupaient la retraite de la nouvelle venue. Orazio se calma. Il trouvait cette tactique intéressante. Francis fulminait, encore et toujours.

- Bonjour ! lança aimablement l'aînée de la fratrie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda l'un des Serpentards, qui cachait tant bien que mal son appréhension derrière un ton agressif.

- Vous faire comprendre que vous avez commis une petite erreur de stratégie en vous attaquant au clan Potter, répondit le bleu et bronze, en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de jeter des sorts dans les couloirs, aboya la fille.

- Ferme-la, Derrick, lui rétorqua la prénommée Lily. Le vol aussi est interdit. Tu ne t'en es pas privée, pourtant.

- Vous en faites toute une histoire pour un petit bizutage, fit celle qui s'appelait Derrick d'une voix méprisante. Elle a eu peur, le petit bébé ?

- Quand on détruit les affaires que l'on a "empruntées", ce n'est plus du bizutage, répliqua d'une voix glaciale le Poufsouffle. C'est une brimade. J'aurais cru qu'une préfète saurait faire la différence, termina-t-il, en fixant l'insigne de préfet sur sa poitrine de son interlocutrice.

Francis en était soufflé. Depuis quand un gentil petit blaireau sait être aussi effrayant ?

- Tu veux me dénoncer ? Ma parole contre la tienne, riposta la fille, sans se laisser démonter.

- On ne va pas embêter ce brave Rogue avec ça ! minauda Lily. On va juste vous montrer que, nous aussi, on aime taquiner nos petits camarades.

_C'est vrai qu'il y en avait un qui s'appelle Rogue ! Un professeur en plus !__ Ça devrait être interdit de s'appeler comme ça… _

Lily et le-poufsouffle-qui-avait-du-sang-froid échangèrent un regard puis lancèrent chacun une fiole en direction des pieds des trois Serpentards. En touchant le sol, les flacons se brisèrent, délivrant une épaisse fumée bleue qui enveloppa les trois complices. Et l'armure par la même occasion. Croyez-le ou pas, quand la fumée se dissipa, outre les trois ennemis de la fratrie, l'armure aussi se trouvait en sous-vêtements. Les deux esprits contemplèrent effarés les caleçons ornés de fleurs criardes dans lesquels ils se trouvaient engoncés. Il ne leur vint pas même à l'idée de se gausser l'un de l'autre.

La Serpentard – celle de la fratrie farceuse – éclata de rire. Les victimes corporelles tentèrent d'attaquer leurs agresseurs, mais les aînés usèrent de leur baguette pour empêcher les trois furieux de leur sauter à la gorge…

Les deux occupants de l'armure maudissaient leur statut d'esprits qui les empêchaient de laver cet affront dans le sang, comme ils l'auraient fait de leur vivant.

Ensuite, la fougueuse Gryffondor fit un petit sermon avant de disparaître avec ses frères et sœur, mais les deux esprits de la statue manquèrent complètement cette partie de l'histoire.

Croyez-le ou pas, Lord Francis Wilmot et Orazio Della Rovere s'étaient évanouis, tout esprit qu'ils étaient. Comme quoi, si le ridicule ne tue pas, il a du moins de curieux effets sur les ectoplasmes…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. 

Dans deux semaines (en alternance avec la Déclaration de Guerre), ce sera un petit chapitre de ma composition.


	4. Secret de famille

Bonjour, voici un petit chapitre qui m'est venu pour compléter _Mon sorcier Bien-aimé_. Cette histoire se situe à peu près un an après la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre (quelque part avant l'épilogue, donc).

Je précise que Harry et le monde socier appartiennent à **J.K.Rowling** et que **Popoyo**, **Fenice **et **Eva **m'ont fait l'amité de me relire et me conseiller, avant que je ne vous soumette ces lignes.**  
**

* * *

**Secret de famille**

Comme toutes les missions pourries, cela a commencé dans le bureau de Shacklebolt et non par un ordre de mission posé sur notre bureau. Quand le commandant se donne la peine de nous annoncer lui-même la couleur, c'est rarement bon signe. Il nous fait nous déplacer aussi pour les augmentations, mais c'est beaucoup plus rare.

Bref, il nous a fait signe de la porte de son bureau et j'ai appelé Potter qui avait le nez dans un rapport. A en juger par son air concentré et sa plume levée, il était en pleine relecture, mais je savais que sa copie serait quand même truffée de fautes d'orthographe. Je me demande ce qu'on leur apprend aux jeunes à Poudlard.

Lui aussi a froncé les sourcils quand il a compris que nous étions convoqués dans le bureau du commandant. Il a vérifié que sa robe était à peu près propre puis, visiblement satisfait par sa mise, il m'a suivi jusqu'à l'antre de Shacklebolt.

Ce dernier, assis derrière son bureau, nous fit signe de nous asseoir.

- J'ai reçu un appel d'un de nos contacts Moldus, commença-t-il sans préambule, selon son habitude. Un couple est décédé dans un accident de voiture, avant-hier soir. Ils ont deux enfants et la police a fait des recherches pour déterminer s'il y avait des proches susceptibles de s'en occuper. La jeune femme n'a pas de famille, elle vient de l'Assistance Publique. Pour le mari, le numéro de son passeport révèle qu'il a été délivré par le ministère de l'Intérieur moldu à notre demande. Tu connais le principe, me fit-il remarquer.

Je hochai la tête, ayant moi-même fait l'objet de cette procédure qui m'avait permis de devenir titulaire d'un passeport britannique, ce qui avait facilité tout un nombre de démarches administratives, à commencer par mon mariage avec Christina. Mais j'ignorais que les moldus pouvaient m'identifier aussi facilement. Quoique c'était logique. Si la police commençait à enquêter sur l'un de nous, il était préférable que le dossier soit au plus vite soustrait à leur curiosité et transmis aux autorités sorcières compétentes.

- C'est un certain John Smith, continua le commandant. Je voudrais que vous retrouviez d'où il vient.

- C'est une blague ? demandai-je, sachant que c'était un nom particulièrement répandu.

- Hélas, non. Vous allez sans doute devoir contacter plusieurs familles, compatit le commandant.

- Où sont les enfants ? s'est inquiété Potter.

- Encore à l'hôpital, répondit Shacklebolt. Ils étaient dans la voiture également. Mais ils n'ont pas été gravement blessés et devraient bientôt pouvoir sortir. C'est pour cela qu'il serait bien que vous résolviez au plus vite cette enquête. Voici tout le dossier. Vous y trouverez une photo moldue dans son passeport.

Il nous a tendu une pile de documents, que mon partenaire s'est empressé de prendre avant de se lever, comme impatient de se mettre au travail.

- Où est le piège ? ai-je demandé sans bouger de mon fauteuil.

- Le piège ? s'est étonné le commandant.

- Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir dans ton bureau ?

- Ah, oui, j'oubliais ! C'est la nouvelle procédure. Tout membre du ministère à qui on confie une mission pouvant impliquer des Moldus doit avoir un minimum de connaissances en la matière, qu'il échoit à son supérieur de vérifier. Donc... voyons voir, a dit Shaklebolt en fouillant dans ses papiers et en extrayant un parchemin qu'il consulta, l'un de vous pourrait-il me dire ce qu'est une "télévision" ?

- Une machine qui vous fait perdre votre temps devant des émissions stupides et qui vous pousse à acquérir des objets dont vous n'avez pas besoin, ai-je répondu.

- Sur mon parchemin j'ai "technique moldue produisant des images animées sans magie", m'a appris le commandant. Bon, je vous donne une chance de vous rattraper. Qu'est-ce qu'une "automobile" ?

- Une machine coûteuse, bruyante et polluante mais infiniment plus efficace que les transports en communs londoniens, ai-je affirmé.

- On va faire comme si tu avais répondu "un balai qui ne vole pas", a soupiré Kingsley. Allez, filez vous mettre au travail au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps !

oO§0§Oo

Il nous fallut deux jours pour parcourir le pays en cheminée et déterminer qu'aucune famille Smith ne revendiquait de parenté avec celui qui souriait sur notre photo.

Potter émit alors l'hypothèse que seule la mère de notre inconnu était une sorcière et que le nom de famille ne correspondait donc pas. Il nous fallait dans ce cas consulter le registre des naissances pour retrouver l'ascendance complète du John Smith né le jour indiqué sur le passeport qui nous avait été transmis.

C'était une entreprise assez fastidieuse car le Ministère, pour des raisons historiques, ne centralise pas ce genre d'archives. Elles sont restées dans les mains des druides qui célèbrent les cérémonies de naissance, les mariages et les enterrements. Or les druides sont une bonne trentaine dans notre pays et adorent rappeler au Ministère de la Magie qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur eux.

Il y avait vraiment des jours où je regrettais de ne pas être un inspecteur moldu bénéficiant de toutes les informations délivrées instantanément par les ordinateurs si j'en croyais la série policière que Christina regardait chaque samedi soir.

oO§0§Oo

La chasse aux registres nous fit perdre deux jours supplémentaires sans nous donner aucune indication. Seuls cinq enfants sorciers mâles étaient nés ce jour-là, mais aucun n'avait été prénommé John ni n'avait de père portant le nom de Smith.

- On va voir les cinq familles en question ? me demanda Potter, en sortant de chez le dernier mage.

- Pour leur demander si un type qui ne porte pas leur nom leur est apparenté ? grimaçai-je. J'en ai assez de courir partout. Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une enquête sur notre client. On va étudier en profondeur le dossier que le commandant nous a transmis. On s'y met dès lundi matin. Bon week-end, Potter.

oO§0§Oo

Je repris les éléments du dossier en arrivant à la Ruche de bon matin le lundi. Selon nos renseignements, il avait trente-sept ans. Je calculai qu'il avait dû sortir de l'école dix-neuf ans auparavant. Sans trop d'espoir, je communiquai avec le professeur McGonagall par cheminée, pour lui demander si un certain John Smith avait fréquenté Poudlard à cette époque. Elle consulta ses archives et nous fit savoir que ce nom n'apparaissait pas dans cette génération d'élèves.

Dans le dossier était indiqué où joindre notre contact moldu, un certain Henry Stilton. Nous avons passé des vêtements adéquats avant de lui rendre une petite visite. Il nous apprit que l'enquête moldue avait déterminé que les Smith vivaient depuis dix ans dans un quartier de la banlieue londonienne. C'était une famille sans histoire, n'ayant pas beaucoup de moyens, mais qui n'était pas indigente non plus.

Stilton nous confirma que les enfants, Sally et David, étaient toujours à l'hôpital.

- Ils devraient bientôt sortir, nous confia-t-il. Je me suis arrangé pour qu'on les garde un peu plus longtemps, pour retarder la saisine des services sociaux. Car si ces derniers ouvrent un dossier, il faudra que je fasse des tonnes de paperasses pour justifier leur disparition. Vous avez bien l'intention de les récupérer ?

- Seulement si nous retrouvons de quelle famille ils sont issus, tempérai-je. Ils peuvent très bien être élevés chez vous et ne venir dans le monde sorcier que lorsqu'ils intégreront Poudlard. C'est l'école où vont les sorciers à onze ans, ajoutai-je, incertain de ce qu'il connaissait sur notre monde.

- Je connais. Ma fille y est entrée il y a deux ans, m'apprit-il.

Cela expliquait comment il avait été choisi comme contact. Ces dernières années, le ministère de la Magie avait complètement changé les critères de recrutements des intervenants moldus. Auparavant, il semblait que leur qualité principale était d'être suffisamment marginaux pour que personne ne les prenne au sérieux si jamais ils avaient la langue trop longue à notre sujet. Du coup, collaborer avec ces olibrius n'était pas toujours évident.

Mais désormais, on s'y prenait de façon beaucoup plus rationnelle et on proposait ce genre de mission à des Moldus apparentés à des sorciers, dont les fonctions officielles pouvaient nous être utiles. Ce Stilton était inspecteur de police et c'était bien pratique.

- Il faut que je sois fixé à la fin de la semaine, m'indiqua-t-il. Après, plus rien ne justifiera que les enfants ne partent pas en foyer d'accueil.

- D'accord, on vous tiendra régulièrement au courant de l'avancée de notre enquête. En attendant, nous aimerions en savoir plus sur les parents. Pouvons-nous voir votre dossier ?

Nous trouvâmes parmi les effets récupérés dans la voiture accidentée les clés de l'appartement de la famille et nous décidâmes d'aller y faire un tour.

oO§0§Oo

Une fois sur place, nous avons commencé une fouille sommaire lorsqu'un détail me frappa :

- C'est vraiment bizarre qu'il n'ait absolument rien rappelant son origine sorcière. Il n'a même pas de baguette magique !

- Il devait l'avoir sur lui, m'opposa Potter. Si on l'a retrouvée sur les lieux de l'accident, elle n'a sans doute pas été identifiée comme telle. Elle a dû être mise de côté, comme un vulgaire bout de bois.

J'examinai le trousseau de clés qui nous avait permis de pénétrer dans l'appartement, ainsi que la boite de clés suspendue à l'un des murs de l'entrée.

- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il n'ait même pas de clé correspondant à un coffre de chez Gringotts insistai-je.

- Elle est peut-être cachée ailleurs.

- Trouvons-là alors. Les gobelins pourront l'identifier pour nous.

Mais au bout d'une heure de recherche manuelle et magique, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence. Pas de clé sorcière, ni aucun autre objet pouvant rappeler notre monde dans cet appartement. Nous avions en outre trouvé des feuilles de paye au nom de John Smith prouvant que ce dernier travaillait depuis quinze ans dans le monde moldu.

- Il a peut-être soigneusement caché ses affaires sorcières parce que sa femme n'était pas au courant, finit par proposer Potter.

- Oui, ou bien il a volontairement coupé tout lien avec le monde magique.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? me demanda Potter.

- Il était peut-être en délicatesse avec nos services et a préféré vivre chez les moldus plutôt qu'aller à Azkaban, imaginai-je. Tiens, j'aimerais bien savoir à quand remonte sa première demande de papiers moldus.

Je regardai pensivement l'appartement. Il était assez ordinaire, avec ses affaires posées ça et là et ses dessins d'enfant affichés sur le frigo. Potter était planté devant un tableau en liège, couvert de photos de familles. Il contemplait pensivement les visages souriants.

- Ils sont mignons les gamins, dit-il tristement. Quand je pense que cette vie là est terminée pour eux.

Je ne répondis pas. Cela ne servait à rien de nous apitoyer sur le malheur des autres, ni très professionnel comme attitude. Je me bornai donc à répondre sur un registre plus matériel :

- On va prendre une photo de lui plus jeune. Si cela fait des années qu'il n'est pas revenu de notre côté, les gens le reconnaîtront plus facilement sur un cliché plus ancien.

En soupirant, il s'empara d'une photo qui représentait deux mariés radieux.

oO§O§Oo

Nous sommes retournés au ministère de la Magie pour interroger nos collègues des affaires moldues. Deux heures furent nécessaires au gratte-papier sur lequel nous avions mis la main pour déterminer que la première demande pour l'établissement de papiers au nom de John Smith datait de vingt ans auparavant. Mais ni les raisons de sa demande, ni l'adresse à laquelle il vivait à l'époque n'étaient précisées. Et s'il avait auparavant porté un autre patronyme, ce n'était pas indiqué.

- T'as remarqué ? demandai-je à Potter, alors que nous remontions vers la Ruche. La date correspond au jour même de ses dix-sept ans. C'est comme s'il avait profité de sa majorité pour quitter le monde magique et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

- Tu crois toujours que c'est un criminel en fuite ? me demanda Potter.

- Ce n'est pas exclu. Il peut aussi s'être disputé avec sa famille, répondis-je.

- Au point de changer de nom ? demanda Potter, nettement sceptique.

- Il y a une époque où j'aurais volontiers changé de nom, soupirai-je.

- Moi aussi, remarque, admit-il, en faisant la grimace.

- Bon, ai-je conclu, on verra ça demain. Il est l'heure de rentrer chez nous.

oO§O§Oo

Le lendemain matin, nous avons repris les noms que nous avions relevés sur les registres des naissances. Bartemius Cromwell, Alexander Pickvance, Douglas Summers, Stuart McCormack et Harold Towler étaient né le même jour que "John Smith".

Aucun d'entre eux n'apparaissait sur les avis de recherche émis vingt ans auparavant par la division des Aurors. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à aller voir les familles concernées et leur montrer la photographie que nous avions récupérée dans l'appartement moldu.

Nous avons repris nos visites le mardi après-midi. Le soir venu, nous n'avions vu que trois familles, qui ne reconnurent pas l'homme sur la photo. Nous eûmes beaucoup de mal, le lendemain, à localiser la quatrième, dont la maison était dissimulée aux moldus environnant par des sortilèges de confusion particulièrement puissants. Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que nous avons visité la dernière famille de notre liste. J'avais gardé les McCormack pour la fin, car c'est une famille très influente et très riche, que l'on ne dérange pas pour rien si l'on ne veut pas que son commandant se fasse taper sur les doigts.

Alors que nous émergions de la cheminée publique la plus proche de leur manoir, j'espérai que cette fois-ci serait la bonne, car cette enquête commençait à me lasser. Avant que nous ne sonnions à l'imposante grille, je demandai à Potter de retirer son bonnet Change-tête qui lui permettait de se promener incognito dans le monde sorcier. Ce genre de famille était du genre à traiter de haut les vulgaires Aurors que nous étions, et avoir un Survivant à mes côtés était susceptible de rééquilibrer un peu le dialogue.

Je posai ma baguette sur la sonnette pour avertir magiquement nos hôtes de notre venue. Au bout d'un petit moment, le portail s'ouvrit en grinçant. Nous remontâmes l'allée jusqu'à l'imposante porte d'entrée et nous présentâmes à l'elfe chenu qui nous accueillit dans le grand vestibule :

- Nous sommes les Aurors Stratford et Potter. Nous devons parler à Mr ou Mrs McCormack.

- Si ces messieurs veulent bien attendre que je prévienne mes maîtres, pépia la créature en nous saluant.

Il disparut derrière une lourde tenture. Potter admira le décor :

- C'est pas mal, ici ! apprécia-t-il.

- Cela te tente ? demandai-je, amusé.

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire, je suis à la recherche d'une grande maison à la campagne qui me servirait de résidence secondaire et où je pourrais recevoir toute ma famille, m'expliqua-t-il. Avec un terrain assez grand pour y installer un terrain de Quidditch.

- Cela va être sympa, répondis-je. Mais quand tu dis "toute ta famille", tu parles de tous les Weasley adultes, ainsi que leur progéniture née ou à naître ? A ce niveau, on appelle plus ça une maison, mais un village !

Il accueillit ma boutade avec philosophie et précisa :

- En parlant de nom, la bataille fait rage pendant les réunions de familles pour savoir comment je vais appeler ma future résidence. Je n'ose même pas te répéter ce que les jumeaux ont proposé. Ceux là, je me demande parfois s'ils sont normaux !

- Que veux-tu, on ne choisit pas sa famille ! m'apitoyai-je faussement, car je savais qu'il avait choisi les Weasley comme famille d'adoption, bien avant qu'il ne s'intéresse à sa future femme.

A ce moment, le majordome aux oreilles tombantes revint et nous annonça que Mister et Mistress McCormack allaient nous recevoir. Nous fûmes introduits dans une longue pièce, assez chaleureuse, où deux personnes affichant une soixantaine bien sonnée étaient installées.

- Soyez les bienvenus, Messieurs, nous dit le maître de maison en venant à notre rencontre. Nous sommes honorés, mon épouse et moi, de recevoir sous notre toit le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Je ne suis ici qu'en tant que simple Auror, tenta modestement mon coéquipier.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, nous invita McCormack. Puis-je vous offrir un rafraîchissement ?

- Non, merci répondis-je. Nous ne voulons pas abuser de votre temps. Nous voulons simplement vous demander si cette personne est susceptible de faire partie de votre famille.

Je lui tendis nos clichés et il les examina, ainsi que sa femme. Ce fut elle qui réagit en premier. Elle poussa une exclamation étranglée, puis retourna à la méridienne sur laquelle elle était assise à notre entrée et reprit l'ouvrage de broderie qu'elle avait abandonné pour venir nous saluer. Ses lèvres s'étaient pincées et elle feignit ne plus avoir conscience de notre présence.

Son mari la suivit d'un regard étonné avant de revenir aux photographies qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il examinait la plus ancienne, dont nous avions effacée la mariée, et c'est d'une voix froide qu'il s'enquit :

- Eh bien, qu'a-t-il fait ? Sachez que nous ne sommes au courant de rien !

- Vous le connaissez ? insistai-je.

- Effectivement, admit-il, comme malgré lui. Il a vécu un moment dans cette maison. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

- C'est votre fils ? demanda Potter, un peu abruptement.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire cela en effet, lâcha McCormack du bout des lèvres sous le regard insistant du Survivant.

- Dans ce cas, dis-je de ma voix la plus officielle, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il est décédé accidentellement il y a une semaine. Toutes mes condoléances.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, son visage comme taillé dans la pierre. Son épouse ne manifesta pas davantage d'émotion, mais je notai que son aiguille n'avançait plus. Finalement, McCormack reprit la parole :

- Nous vous remercions d'avoir pris la peine de vous déplacer pour nous l'annoncer, a-t-il dit d'une voix qui tremblait à peine. Loony va vous reconduire.

Mais nous n'en avions pas fini avec lui. Ignorant l'elfe qui avait surgit d'on ne sait où à l'appel de son maître, j'insistai :

- Vous ignorez sans doute que votre fils était marié et qu'il a eu deux enfants. Son épouse n'a pas survécu à l'accident, mais les enfants vont sortir de l'hôpital et vont devoir être confié à leur plus proche famille.

Le tambour à broder chut sur le sol alors que Mrs McCormack se dressait sur ses pieds.

- Il est hors de question que nous nous occupions d'eux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous ne voulons pas d'autres déficients ici !

Son mari alla à elle et la prit par les épaules.

- Je vous en prie, ma chère amie, ne vous mettez pas dans tous vos états. Nous trouverons bien un moyen d'arranger les choses.

- Les choses en questions sont vos petits-enfants, fit à mon côté Potter, glacial. Ils sont de votre sang, que vous le vouliez ou non.

- Non ! glapit Mrs McCormack par-dessus l'épaule de son mari. Les Faucett et les McCormack sont tous de puissants sorciers. Stuart n'a jamais été des nôtres, jamais !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'indique le registre des naissances, insista Potter.

- Si j'avais su ce qu'il était, je n'aurai jamais accepté qu'on l'y inscrive sous notre nom ! Il était une honte pour nous, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

Je décidai qu'il était largement temps de mettre fin à cette conversation, d'autant que mon équipier commençait à s'échauffer et qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de devenir incontrôlable quand il s'énervait.

- Nous ne voulons pas nous immiscer dans votre deuil, lançai-je avec une lourde ironie. Les services concernés vous contacteront en temps utile. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.

J'empoignai fermement Potter par le coude, et amorçait une retraite vers la porte par laquelle nous étions entrés. Je m'inquiétai de le sentir rigide à travers le tissu de sa manche.

- Pas maintenant ! lui intimai-je à voix basse en pressant le pas.

Nous sortîmes de la maison sans incident et je le traînai au pas de charge hors du parc. A peine avions-nous passé la grille que Potter explosa :

- Non mais tu l'as entendue ! _Déficient ! N'a jamais été des nôtres _! Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu tout oublier !

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour les prendre à partie, lui indiquai-je. On n'est pas là pour faire la morale aux gens mais pour faire appliquer la loi. Or on a droit de ne pas aimer les cracmols, tant qu'on ne leur fait pas de mal.

- Pas de mal ! hurla Potter en se dégageant violemment de mon emprise. Tu imagines ce qu'il a dû subir ici, étant enfant ? A s'entendre répéter chaque jour qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il ne fallait pas que les voisins soient au courant. Etre puni sans comprendre ce qu'on lui reprochait ! Etre constamment mis à l'écart, ne jamais recevoir de cadeau, être regardé de travers, tout juste admis à regarder vivre les autres sans y prendre part. S'entendre rappeler qu'il n'avait rien à faire là et que c'est par pure charité qu'on ne le mettait pas dehors. Se faire traiter de bon à rien et être enfermé dans un placard à la moindre occasion…

Il s'arrêta net, le regard perdu, quand il réalisa que c'était de sa propre enfance, qu'il était en train de me parler. On s'est fixés un moment, ne sachant comment mettre fin à cet instant embarrassant.

- Désolé, a-t-il murmuré au bout d'un moment. Je…

Il détourna les yeux puis les replongea dans les miens :

- Il est hors de question que ces enfants soient envoyés ici, dit-il fermement. On n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

Je haussais les épaules. De toute façon, cette affectation ne dépendait pas de nous. On est reparti d'un pas fatigué vers la cheminée publique qui nous avait amenés là. Nous en étions à cinquante mètres, quand nos badges se mirent à chauffer.

Nous les sortîmes d'un même geste. Le message était bien pour nous. Nous devions contacter le QG des Aurors en toute urgence, ainsi que l'indiquait la lueur rouge de notre insigne. Nous avons pressé le pas jusqu'à la cheminée et jeté de la poudre de cheminette, pour une communication. A notre appel, la tête de Shacklebolt est apparue :

- Allez en urgence à l'hôpital Charing Cross de Londres, cheminée Fulham, nous a-t-il indiqué. Il y a un problème avec les enfants Smith. C'est Henri Stilton qui m'a alerté, il est déjà sur place. J'envoie un Oubliator, aussi.

Un Oubliator ? Un des enfants au moins n'était pas si "déficient" que ça, semblait-il ! On a métamorphosé nos vêtements et on a pris la cheminée vers le Londres moldu.

oO§0§Oo

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions sur place. Dans un coin de couloir, il y avait deux infirmières hystériques, Stilton qui essayait de les calmer et un Oubliator qui attendait dans un coin avant d'intervenir.

Stilton nous a aperçu et nous a désigné des yeux une porte, vers laquelle nous nous sommes dirigés. Quand nous avons tenté de la pousser, elle a résisté, complètement bloquée. Potter a discrètement sorti sa baguette et a murmuré "Alohomora". Le battant s'est entrouvert.

Nous avons prudemment jeté un œil avant d'entrer. La chambre était un champ de bataille, jonchée d'objets en miettes. Nous sommes entrés, refermant la porte derrière nous. Il nous fallut quelques instants avant de repérer les gosses, terrés dans un coin, la fillette de six ans éteignant son petit frère d'un geste protecteur.

- Bonjour a dit doucement Potter en s'avançant vers eux.

Ils eurent un mouvement de recul et mon coéquipier s'arrêta à deux mètres d'eux, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

- Je m'appelle Harry, leur dit-il. Et lui c'est William. Vous êtes Sally et David ?

Il y eut un silence, et la fillette murmura :

- Vous allez nous gronder ?

- Non, a répondu Potter. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous gronder.

Les enfants parurent sceptiques.

- Oh, dit-il en jetant un regard sur les dégâts. A cause de ça ? Nous allons arranger ça.

Je sortis ma baguette et me mis à l'œuvre.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, assura Potter. Ce n'est pas très grave.

Mais les gamins n'écoutaient pas, ils me regardaient bouche bée.

- C'est comme à la télévision, murmura la gamine.

- Cela existe aussi en vrai, lui expliqua Potter.

- C'est pratique, a apprécié la fillette.

Une fois que j'eus terminé, je signalai à Potter :

- Il va falloir y aller

Il hocha la tête et dit aux enfants :

- Nous allons vous emmener dans un endroit magique. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les enfants se regardèrent. Le plus petit se blottit d'avantage contre sa grande sœur.

- C'est là que sont Papa et maman ? a-t-il demandé.

- Non, ils ne seront pas là-bas, a répondu Potter. L'accident que vous avez eu était très grave. Ils…

Il sembla chercher comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. Mais la gamine avait réussi à admettre la dure réalité :

- Tu sais bien qu'ils sont au ciel, a-t-elle patiemment dit à son petit frère.

- Oui, a doucement confirmé Potter. Nous sommes venus vous chercher pour vous trouver un autre papa et une autre maman pour s'occuper de vous.

Là, je trouvais qu'il s'avançait un peu, mais par ailleurs, si nous ne voulions pas nous retrouver avec deux gosses hystériques sur les bras, il fallait bien les rassurer.

Cela ne suffit cependant pas car le gamin gémit :

- Veux Mamaaan, Papaaaaa !

Et il éclata en sanglot, ainsi que sa sœur. Il nous fallu un certain temps pour les calmer. Bien que j'aie moi-même un fils âgé de un an, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les enfants des autres, et Potter me fut ici d'une grande aide, bien que lui-même fut très bouleversé. Il sut trouver les mots pour mettre fin à l'explosion de détresse enfantine et pour les convaincre de nous suivre.

En passant dans le couloir, nous avons fait signe à Stilton que nous avions tout remis en ordre et indiqué aux Oubliators de se mettre au travail. Une fois sur le trottoir devant l'hôpital, j'eus un instant d'hésitation, mais Potter qui semblait très inspiré décréta :

- Transplanons chez eux récupérer quelques affaires.

Je n'avais pas d'opposition à formuler à cette proposition, même si je pressentais que la suite du programme potterien serait moins à mon goût. Nous avons trouvé un endroit hors de la vue des passants et, pendant que je me concentrais sur le petit appartement que nous avions visité quelques jours auparavant, mon coéquipier expliqua brièvement aux gamins ce qui les attendait. Puis je me suis chargé de la fillette pendant que Potter prenait le cadet dans ses bras et, l'instant d'après, nous étions dans leur salon.

Nous avons rapidement rassemblés quelques affaires. L'aînée accompagna son frère aux toilettes pendant que Potter réduisait les divers sacs où nous avions tout entassé, pour en faciliter le transport. J'en profitai pour indiquer :

- Nous allons repasser au ministère pour demander où nous pouvons les loger, en attendant qu'on décide de leur sort.

- Je n'ai pas besoin du ministère pour leur trouver un endroit, répliqua-t-il. Et puis, je préfère que le ministère ne sache pas où ils sont.

- Potter…

- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer, toi. Moi, j'emmène les enfants en lieu sûr.

- En lieu sûr ? Mais que risquent-t-ils ?

- Tu sais très bien que dès que nous aurons rendu notre rapport, le ministère en profitera pour se débarrasser d'eux et les mettre chez les McCormack. Je ne veux pas que cela leur arrive, ils ont assez souffert comme ça.

- Si les McCormack n'en veulent pas, on ne les leur donnera pas.

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

Je compris que je m'aventurais sur le terrain miné des atroces souvenirs d'enfance de mon partenaire. Et que finalement, je ne pouvais pas réellement affirmer ce que le ministère ferait ou non. De toute façon, quand Potter était buté, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors autant rester dans ses petits papiers et dans la confidence, puis refiler le bébé, si j'osais dire, à Shacklebolt pour qu'il se dépatouille comme un grand. Si j'avais refusé de devenir commandant, ce n'était pas pour rien.

- Bon d'accord, obtempérai-je. Alors, où doit-on les amener ?

Potter me dévisagea, comme s'il était étonné de ma soudaine reddition. Puis il haussa les épaules et lâcha :

- Pour commencer, je vais les amener à Molly.

On rassembla les enfants et les paquets et transplanâmes vers l'une des cheminées publiques de Londres.

- On va à "La Rotonde", m'indiqua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, Molly garde Ulysse.

Il me fallut le temps qu'il sorte sa poudre de Cheminette et disparaisse avec le petit David, pour comprendre. Ulysse, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, était le fils de Percy Weasley. Potter ne proposai pas moins que de planquer les enfants chez le ministre de la Magie en personne.

Qui a dit que les Gryffondor ne réfléchissaient pas avant d'agir ?

oO§0§Oo

Mon partenaire faisait déjà un bref résumé de la situation à sa belle-mère quand j'émergeai de la cheminée avec la petite. Il fallut encore un bon quart d'heure pour que nos malheureux gamins acceptent de quitter nos bras et nous finîmes par les laisser les yeux écarquillés devant les images de Flamèche le dragon, que Molly faisait apparaître du bout de sa baguette.

A peine avions-nous mis un pied dans la Ruche que Shacklebolt jaillit de son bureau comme une chocogrenouille de son paquet et nous fit un signe de la main impérieux.

- Je sors du bureau du Ministre, nous annonça-t-il tout de go. Il aurait reçu une plainte, émanant du frère du Chef du département des affaires internes. Le frère en question se plaint de l'ingérence du ministère dans sa vie privée. Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé lors de votre visite chez lui ?

Je brossai rapidement un résumé de la situation, sans indiquer ce que nous avions fait des gamins.

- Bon, résuma Shacklebolt, McCormack craint seulement de se retrouver avec deux cracmols à charge. Qui ne sont doute pas si cracmols que cela, puisque l'un d'eux au moins nous a fait une petite crise de magie incontrôlée. Au fait, où ils sont ces enfants ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir, intervint Potter.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix sèche :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Ils sont en sécurité, en attendant qu'on leur trouve un endroit bien pour eux.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu fais de l'obstruction administrative dans le cadre d'une enquête. Tu crois vraiment que je vais couvrir ça ?

- Je veux simplement qu'on fasse ce qui est le mieux pour ces petits, s'obstina mon partenaire.

- Potter, nous avons un service, ici au ministère, qui s'occupe de ça. De quoi te mêles-tu ?

- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas faire confiance au Ministère pour placer les orphelins dans les familles les plus aimantes, répondit-il avec froideur.

Ce qu'il y a de pénible avec Potter, c'est que lorsqu'il évoque sa vie, on a l'impression de parcourir un audit sur les dysfonctionnements du monde magique en général et du ministère de la Magie en particulier. D'ailleurs, renonçant à défendre l'indéfendable, Shacklebolt demanda :

- Tu es certain de faire mieux, toi ?

- Au pire, je les prendrai chez moi, affirma mon coéquipier.

Effaré par la légèreté avec laquelle il prenait ce genre d'engagement, je me laissai tomber dans un des fauteuils destinés aux visiteurs du commandant. Ce dernier demanda doucement :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais en discuter avec Ginny ?

- Si, bien sûr… Je… Mais je sais qu'elle comprendra, affirma-t-il, un soupçon moins sûr de lui quand même.

- Je te donne vingt-quatre heures pour me proposer une solution correcte, accorda Kingsley. Ensuite je transmets mon procès-verbal et je te laisse te débrouiller avec les services concernés. Par contre, je veux votre rapport, dans une heure, sur mon bureau. Et n'oubliez rien, si je dois répondre de vos actes devant le Ministre, je veux savoir à quoi je m'engage !

- Merci Commandant, dit humblement Potter

- Ne me le fais pas regretter, Harry, répliqua ce dernier.

oO§0§Oo

Quand je suis allé lui porter notre rapport, après avoir renvoyé Potter chez lui, Shacklebolt m'a demandé :

- Tu en as pensé quoi, toi, de ces McCormack ?

- Bof, Sangs-purs traditionalistes.

- Les petits seraient si mal, là-bas ?

- Mmh… même dans l'hypothèse où ils arriveraient à faire abstraction que les parents des gosses sont respectivement cracmol et moldue, cela se passerait mal si l'un des gamins n'était pas sorcier. Moi non plus je ne préconise pas cette solution.

- Il y a peut-être d'autres membres de la famille qui sont un peu plus tolérants, espéra le commandant.

- Peut-être, je ne suis pas spécialiste en généalogie.

- Je devrais en parler à Molly Weasley. Elle est incollable sur les liens qui unissent les grandes familles et connaît beaucoup de gens. Elle…

Le commandant s'interrompit et me lança un regard pénétrant.

- Elle a peut-être déjà été saisie du problème, conjectura-t-il.

- Qui sait ? répondis-je, ravi qu'il ait trouvé tout seul sans que je n'ai eu à trahir la confiance de mon partenaire.

- Si Potter a la mère du ministre dans son camp, je comprends qu'il ne s'en fasse pas trop, ricana Kingsley.

- Finalement, tout cela reste une affaire de famille, conclus-je.

oO§0§Oo

Je rentrai chez moi assez tôt pour jouer avec mon fils Duncan, avant que Christina ne le couche. Tout en le faisant sauter dans mes bras, le faisant rire aux éclats, je me demandai ce qui se passerait s'il s'avérait cracmol, finalement. Mes parents continueraient-ils à le considérer comme leur petit-fils ? Nul doute que ce serait un rude coup pour mon père de savoir que le seul de ses petits-enfants portant son nom n'irait pas à Poudlard. De mon côté, je savais que j'aimerais toujours mon fils, même s'il n'était pas sorcier, mais je me demandai si j'arriverais à ne jamais laisser transparaître mes regrets.

Finalement, ma Moldue préférée vint reprendre sa progéniture, me reprochant une fois de plus de l'avoir excité juste avant qu'elle ne le mette au lit. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mon fils avant de le rendre à sa mère puis, tout en préparant notre repas, j'écoutais les bruits familiers qui accompagnaient le rituel nocturne. Fermeture des persiennes dans la chambre du petit, protestations traditionnelles de l'intéressé alors que sa mère le déposait dans son lit à barreaux après un dernier câlin, et berceuses doucement fredonnées par Christina.

Quand elle entonna _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_, je sus qu'il était temps de dresser la table, à _Lavender's Blue_, je servis les entrées et à _Baa, Baa Black Sheep_, je m'assis pour l'attendre. Quand elle me rejoignit, elle s'enquit de l'avancement de mon enquête. Je lui en racontai les derniers rebondissements et, de manière parfaitement prévisible, elle donna entièrement raison à mon partenaire.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, on nous assigna une nouvelle mission qui, je le notai, nous confinait à la Ruche, signe que le commandant voulait nous garder sous la main. D'ailleurs vers dix-sept heures, il nous fit un signe impérieux en venant vers nous.

- Le ministre me demande de venir lui rendre compte du dossier Smith. Vous venez avec moi, nous expliqua-t-il en nous entraînant vers la sortie.

- Ces pauvres gamins ne sont quand même pas une affaire d'état ! s'étonna Potter évitant de peu une note de service qui voletait dans le couloir.

- Les McCormack craignent pour leur réputation ? demandai-je au commandant.

- C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, fit-il remarquer.

- Il fallait y penser avant de rejeter leur fils et clamer ne pas vouloir entendre parler de leurs petits-enfants, commenta aigrement Potter.

- Eh bien, je te laisse expliquer tout cela de vive voix à ton beau-frère, statua Shacklebolt en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

En arrivant à l'étage du bureau ministériel, Potter demanda :

- Ils sont si importants que ça pour Percy, ces McCormack ?

- Enfin, Potter, ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas qui ils sont ! m'écriai-je avant de me rappeler qu'il avait été élevé hors du monde sorcier et que sa vie sociale était des plus limitée. Cette famille possède une fabrique de balais de luxe. Ton _Eclair de feu_ et le _Foudre de guerre_ de ta femme viennent de chez eux, précisai-je, me demandant s'il aurait toujours autant de plaisir à jouer au Quidditch. Ils ont aussi des intérêts dans la fabrication de la poudre de cheminette. Côté politique, ils comptent dans leur famille un juge du Magenmagot et l'actuel chef des Affaires intérieures. Autant dire que le ministre n'a pas envie de s'attirer leur ressentiment.

- Eh bien, il n'a pas intérêt à attirer le mien ! rétorqua le Survivant d'une voix coupante.

oO§0§Oo

Le secrétaire du ministre nous introduit avec un respect et un empressement que nous devions sans doute davantage à la présence du Survivant qu'à celle du commandant des Aurors.

Percy Weasley prit d'un coup d'œil la mesure de notre trio et demanda, en regardant plus spécifiquement Potter :

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi mon chef des Affaires intérieures s'inquiète au sujet d'un dossier qui vous a été confié ?

Mon partenaire entreprit d'éclairer sa lanterne en résumant les démarches que nous avions entreprises la semaine passée. Quand il aborda l'épisode chez les McCormack, bien qu'il parvint à contenir l'émoi que lui avait causé la scène, le mépris et la colère que lui inspiraient les parents de notre John Smith furent nettement perceptibles. Ensuite, il aborda notre intervention à l'hôpital moldu et conclut en affirmant que tout avait été réglé, selon la procédure prévue en ce cas.

Quand il fut évident que Potter avait terminé son récit et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire davantage, le Ministre déclara d'une voix neutre.

- Je vous félicite, Messieurs, pour cette enquête si rondement menée. Où sont les enfants Smith, maintenant ?

- Je préfère ne pas te le dire, répondit platement mon partenaire.

Je me renversai sur mon siège, curieux de voir comment l'éminemment politique Weasley allait s'y prendre avec le terriblement buté Potter, auquel il se trouvait non seulement lié par des liens familiaux, mais à qui il devait aussi son élection au plus haut poste de la hiérarchie sorcière.

- Je comprends tes craintes et je t'assure que j'ai à cœur le bonheur de ces petits, affirma-t-il diplomatiquement. Examinons ensemble ce que l'on peut faire pour eux, veux-tu ? Tu conviendras avec moi qu'ils ne peuvent rester du côté moldu, vu l'ampleur de la magie incontrôlée dont ils ont été l'origine. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Potter ne put qu'opiner.

- Nous n'avons pas de structures organisées pour prendre soin de nos orphelins car les familles sorcières sont toutes plus ou moins apparentées et qu'il y a toujours de lointains cousins pour accueillir les enfants se retrouvant prématurément privés de leurs parents. Nous trouverons sans doute rapidement un foyer pour tes protégés.

- Je ne suis pas certains que leurs plus proches parents auront à cœur de leur trouver un endroit leur convenant, opposa mon partenaire. Tout ce qu'ils voudront, c'est les éloigner le plus possible et ne plus entendre parler d'eux. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient envoyés à l'étranger ou imposés à des personnes qui ne les aimeront pas.

- Et tu penses connaître des personnes qui correspondront mieux à tes critères de sélection ? s'enquit le ministre.

- Je trouverai, assura Potter.

Weasley regarda un moment son beau-frère comme s'il réfléchissait aux options qui s'offraient à lui.

- Eh bien, pourquoi pas, finit-il par décider. Je te laisse leur trouver toi-même un foyer. Par contre, j'aurais une toute petite condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda prudemment Potter, mais je pouvais lire dans son regard son soulagement d'avoir emporté la partie si facilement.

- Ces enfants resteront sous le nom de Smith et la véritable identité de leur père ne leur sera jamais révélée, pas plus qu'à leur futurs parents adoptifs. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, c'est dans leur intérêt : changer de nom ne pourrait que les perturber.

Potter réfléchit à son tour et commenta avec rancoeur :

- Et comme ça les McCormack pourront dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Personne ne pourra venir leur reprocher de s'être conduit inhumainement.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, lui rétorqua Weasley. Je te laisse carte blanche pour t'occuper de tes orphelins et, moi, je me charge de leur véritable famille. Cela me semble équitable.

- C'est d'accord, lâcha Potter. Mais moi aussi j'ai une condition, contre-attaqua-t-il. Que tu ne dises pas aux McCormack qu'ils s'appellent Smith. Tu ne leur as pas déjà dit, au moins, demanda-t-il, pris d'un doute.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de révéler les lambeaux d'information que j'ai sur une affaire dont je ne connais pas parfaitement les tenants et les aboutissants, lui fit sèchement remarquer le ministre. Ils ne savent rien et je m'engage à ne pas le leur apprendre, ajouta-t-il après une légère pause.

Il tendit la main au-dessus de son bureau et Potter se leva pour la serrer, concluant ainsi leur accord.

- Une dernière chose, Harry, reprit, Weasley, Pour pouvoir dire à cette famille que je contrôle personnellement cette affaire, il faut que je sache où se trouvent les enfants et que je m'assure qu'ils ne risquent pas de causer d'autres ennuis.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! s'insurgea mon partenaire.

- Je te fais confiance mais actuellement, tu es là, et non pas en train de t'occuper d'eux. J'ai dit que je confiais ces enfants et leur avenir à toi, pas à une autre personne que je ne connais peut-être pas.

- Tu la connais, affirma mon partenaire.

- Tu les as confiés à quelqu'un de la famille ? continua opiniâtrement Weasley.

- Peut-être !

- Ils sont chez toi ? Je croyais que Ginny était partie quelques jours en Ecosse pour… Ne me dis pas que tu les as confiés à ma mère !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'elle passe la journée chez moi cette semaine, s'écria furieusement Percy. Non mais tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu aurais pu me mettre ?

Potter haussa les épaules, pas spécialement enclin à s'émouvoir des problèmes d'image de Percy :

- "_Le ministre accueille chez lui de malheureux orphelins"_, récita mon partenaire comme s'il déclamait la une d'un journal. Cela pourrait être pire, non ?

- Disons que je n'aurais pas aimé l'apprendre par la Gazette, protesta Weasley d'un ton pincé.

Fort amusé par cette idée, je tentai de rester impassible en me concentrant sur la photo agrandie qui trônait derrière le ministre, le représentant posant en robe rouge, vêtement traditionnellement porté par les hommes le jour de leurs noces, à côté d'un Potter plus jeune à l'air emprunté.

- Enfin, je suppose que je dois me réjouir de réellement pouvoir suivre cette affaire de près, soupira-t-il, ayant visiblement décidé de tirer avantage de la situation. Je n'aurai qu'à demander à ma mère de me tenir au courant.

Ensuite, Weasley nous reconduisit dans son antichambre avec une aisance consommée et nous nous retrouvâmes dehors avant de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait.

Alors que nous reprenions le chemin du QG des Aurors, je regardai du côté de Shacklebolt, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de cette entrevue dans laquelle il avait, comme moi, joué le rôle de potiche. Le commandant restait impénétrable, peut-être soulagé d'avoir été tenu en dehors de ce délicat marchandage.

oO§0§Oo

Le soir, j'en parlai à Christina. Elle n'eut pas l'air de trouver notre solution aussi bonne que cela :

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de cacher leur véritable ascendance à ces enfants, s'exclama-t-elle. En grandissant, ils auront besoin de savoir qui étaient leurs parents et d'où ils venaient !

- Enfin, leur garantir une famille d'adoption convenable me paraît plus important, rétorquai-je.

- Je sais que tu as des relations difficiles avec ton père mais, inconsciemment, je t'assure que tu te réfères beaucoup à ta famille et à leurs valeurs. Même si c'est pour en rejeter certaines.

Je ne me sentais pas très convaincu. La psychologie moldue, dont ma femme faisait grand cas, ne m'avait jamais parue comme très sérieuse ni très fondée. Un peu comme la divination.

- On a bien le temps de voir, haussai-je les épaules. Et puis je t'assure, qu'il y a des familles qu'il vaut mieux ne pas connaître.

- Même s'ils n'en ont pas conscience, ces enfants savent sûrement que leur père cachait quelque chose. Et ils en souffriront.

Parfaitement incapable de soutenir une discussion sur ce sujet, je préférai rester dans le domaine du concret :

- De toute façon, lui affirmai-je, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix. Entre Potter qui se croit le seul à pouvoir faire le bonheur de ces gosses et Weasley qui ne veut pas perdre le soutien d'une famille influente, la marge de manœuvre était étroite. Et puis, si en grandissant les petits Smith veulent enquêter sur leur père, rien ne les en empêchera. Si on a trouvé, ils trouveront.

Cela parut la contenter et elle entreprit de me raconter les derniers exploits de notre fils.

oO§0§Oo

Le lendemain, nous nous attelâmes à une autre enquête et je n'eus pas l'occasion de demander à mon partenaire s'il avait trouvé preneur pour ses gamins et puis j'oubliai un peu cette histoire. Ce ne fut que deux mois plus tard, que Potter m'en reparla de lui même :

- Ma belle-mère a rencontré la semaine dernière une de ses connaissances, dont le petit dernier vient d'entrer à Poudlard, m'apprit-il. Elle semblait très triste de se retrouver sans enfant à demeure et Molly lui a parlé de Sally et David. L'amie de Molly et son mari et ont accepté de prendre les deux petits chez eux, à l'essai pour commencer. Pour le moment, tout se passe bien. J'espère que cela va continuer.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, commentai-je.

- Oui, d'autant sur le mari est Moldu et que si l'un des enfants n'est pas sorcier, cela ne sera pas un problème, renchérit Potter.

Il baissa la tête et rajouta, un peu tristement :

- Bien sûr, cela ne remplacera jamais leurs parents, mais c'est le mieux qu'on pouvait faire pour eux, non ?

- Ils ont eu de la chance d'être tombés sur toi, lui assurai-je.

Il soupira et je me demandais s'il pensait aux deux gamins ou à sa propre enfance, qui avait dramatiquement manqué d'adultes attentifs.

oO§0§Oo

Potter ne me reparla pas des enfants, et j'en conclus qu'ils étaient restés dans leur seconde famille. Plus tard, je me demandai une fois ou deux si les petits Smith avaient tenté d'en savoir davantage sur leur père et avaient découvert qu'il était issu d'une famille sorcière connue. Quoiqu'il en soit, même ma sœur, qui est très friande de ragots, ne me rapporta jamais de rumeurs attribuant des descendants cachés aux McCormack.

C'était mieux ainsi. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas. Quoiqu'en pense mon épouse, quand on a la chance de ne pas avoir à supporter ceux de sa famille avec qui on ne s'entend pas, il n'y a pas lieu de le regretter. Je supposai que la situation ne devait pas être très confortable pour les grands-parents dénaturés, qui devaient toujours craindre que leur petit secret de famille soit un jour connu de tous.

Comme quoi il y a parfois une sorte de justice, dans ce bas monde !


	5. A coeurs ouverts

**A cœurs ouverts**

Par Tallia

* * *

D'un geste rageur, Duncan replaça son sac sur son épaule et jeta un regard alentour.

Mauvaise connaissance de la topographie des lieux, mauvais transplanage. Il aurait mieux fait de vérifier.

S'il le souvenait bien, il devait suivre le chemin qui contournait la colline, passer sous le vieux chêne et le manoir apparaîtrait au prochain virage.

S'il se souvenait bien.

Ce n'était pas si difficile, pourtant ! Il était déjà venu ! D'accord, ça faisait plus d'un an mais quand même.

Il se mit en route, marchant d'un bon pas. Le soit tombait, et il ne voulait pas se présenter trop tard au manoir des Potter. Non qu'on le refoulerait, mais il y avait un minimum de décence à observer, surtout quand on avait décliné une invitation à deux reprises. Heureusement que James avait compris qu'entre sa quatrième année dans sa prestigieuse école de commerce et les stages dans l'entreprise de Grand-Pa, il ne lui restait que peu de jours à lui. Jours qu'il avait décidé de consacrer à sa petite amie officielle…jusqu'à aujourd'hui, après s'être rendu compte que ses amis lui manquaient.

A la pensée de passer la quinzaine qui venait avec eux, il eut un sourire et accéléra son pas. Il sourit en pensant à la quinzaine qui l'attendait. Deux semaine rien qu'entre eux, sans parents dans le voisinage. Le rêve.

Alors qu'il passait sous les branches noueuses de l'arbre plusieurs fois centenaire et dont les ombres s'étiraient sur la colline en une fresque grimaçante, un craquement se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Il eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux qu'une silhouette fondit sur lui et qu'il se retrouva assis par terre, nez contre nez avec une frimousse pailletée de roux qu'il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître et dont le reste du corps lui écrasait entre autres les genoux.

- Je suis désolée, commença la frimousse. J'ai dérapé, la branche s'est cassée et… Duncan !

- Sam ?

- Oh bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Typique de Sam. Jamais surprise.

- Euh…à cet instant, j'ai mal à différentes parties du corps que mon ego m'empêche de mentionner.

- Oh pardon !

Elle se redressa souplement et lui tendit une main fine qu'il s'empressa de saisir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir, fit-elle en époussetant ensuite une jupe agréablement courte aux yeux de Duncan.

- Moi non plus. Ça s'est décidé au dernier moment.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et eut un froncement de sourcil à peine perceptible.

- Ça s'est décidé. Donc tu n'es pas ici de ton plein gré.

S'il arrivait à Duncan de ne pas apprécier quelque chose chez Sam, c'était sa perspicacité qui semblait sans limite.

- C'est juste que j'avais prévu autre chose, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais en haut d'un arbre ?

- Pas grand-chose. Je regardais le coucher de soleil.

- Ah. Avec qui ? fit-il en levant les yeux.

- Personne, cette question !

- Je sais pas. C'est le genre de chose qu'on fait à deux, non ?

- Beuh ! dit Sam avec une grimace. J'ai essayé, çe n'était pas concluant.

Ils reprirent le chemin tout en continuant :

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Essaye d'admirer un coucher de soleil alors que l'autre tente de t'embrasser.

- Je pense que le baiser ne devait pas être très réussi, sourit-il.

- Si ce n'était que ça ! Ça a gâché le coucher de soleil.

- C'était avec qui ?

- Oh ! Un gentil Serdaigle que Sirius m'avait fait rencontrer en cinquième année. Mais je suis contente, il a perdu vingt points parce qu'il n'était pas rentré à temps dans son dortoir. Ça m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas pour moi.

- Ah ! Parce que toi, tu ne te fais jamais prendre ?

- Non. Et puis, le prof qui remplace Rogue n'est vraiment pas doué. A se demander comment il est entré à Serpentard.

A cet instant, le manoir fit son entrée dans le paysage, situé un peu en hauteur et projetant sa silhouette allongée sur une autre colline.

- Viens, dit Sam en quittant le chemin, on va suivre le ruisseau, c'est plus sympa.

- Mais euh…je devrais peut-être passer par la porte d'entrée, non ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu es avec moi. Et puis, c'est ridicule. Je ne vais pas sonner pour entrer chez moi. De toute façon, ils doivent être en train de jouer.

- Et tu n'es pas avec eux ?

Elle haussa les épaules en s'engageant dans les herbes hautes.

- J'ai arrêté en sixième année.

- Hein ? fit Duncan, abasourdi. Mais pourquoi ?

- Bof, ça ne m'intéressait plus de voler après un ballon rond . Et puis, je préfère regarder.

- Qui est au manoir, cette semaine ?

- Ben, nous quatre et puis Simon, et Ivan et Cybèle.

- C'est tout ? Et les autres ?

- Gédéon est avec sa copine, pareil pour Paul. Ulysse et Hector sont partis en voyage « entre frères », et les autres n'ont pas encore dix-sept ans.

Duncan fit un rapide calcul.

- Vous êtes sept, donc. C'est pour ça que tu ne joues pas ?

- J'ai laissé ma place de très bon cœur.

- Maintenant que je suis là, tu vas devoir jouer.

Ils commencèrent à suivre le ruisseau, contournant peu à peu le manoir, en partie cachés par les arbres qui poussaient sur les berges.

- Alors, tu vas devoir déployer des efforts d'éloquences, argua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin par-dessus son épaule.

- Ça ne sera pas trop difficile, répliqua-t-il, charmeur.

- Tu oublies seulement à qui tu t'adresses !

- Tu crois ?

A cet instant, ils sortirent de l'abri des arbres et le terrain de Quidditch apparut dans leur champ de vision, survolé en tout sens par six silhouettes qui se déplaçaient avec rapidité et dextérité.

Sautant de pierre en pierre, Sam traversa le cours d'eau, sortit sa baguette et se lança un sort de _Sonorus_ avant de crier :

- Ohé, du balai ! Regardez qui je vous amène !

Duncan la rejoignit mais le regretta bien vite lorsqu'il vit une silhouette lui foncer dessus à grande vitesse. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'amorcer un mouvement de retraite, elle le percuta de plein fouet et il se retrouva projeté sur l'autre rive, le visage encadré par les deux mains de James.

- Duncan ! s'écria-t-il avec un large sourire. J'y croyais plus !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Tu me laisses me lever ?

- Ah oui, désolé.

Il se releva et Duncan l'imita tandis que les autres se posaient et que Sam se retrouvait pliée en deux à cause d'un fou rire.

- Te fous pas de moi, Sam ! lui hurla-t-il, sa fierté meurtrie.

Elle s'arrêta net, le regarda, puis un coin de sa bouche trembla et elle repartit de plus belle, son rire amplifié par le _Sonorus_, jusqu'à ce que Simon annule le sort d'un coup de baguette.

- Désolé, vraiment, fit Sirius d'un air contrit. On essaye bien de le cacher mais…

- …ces temps-ci, c'est plus possible, poursuivit Ivan.

- Elle vire complètement siphonnée, renchérit Cybèle.

- Et c'est pas faute d'essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, reprit Sirius. Mais toute magie a ses limites…

- …et contre ça, on ne peut rien, soupira Simon. Même à St-Mangouste, ils ne savent pas quoi faire d'elle.

- Je vous emmerde tous ! s'exclama la concernée avec un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Tu vois, tu vois ! fit Ivan. J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, je vais craquer ! ajouta-t-il en secouant Duncan par les épaules avant d'enfourcher son balai et d'effectuer un huit en poussant un hurlement d'indien.

- Rappelez-moi qui est siphonné, déjà ? demanda Duncan sur un ton faussement perplexe.

- Bonjour quand même, dit Lily pour se manifester.

- Ah, pardon. Salut Lily. Content de te revoir.

- Alors ? le reprit James. Pourquoi t'es venu, finalement ? Je t'ai manqué, c'est ça ?

- Oui, James, fit Duncan en lui tapotant gentiment la tête comme s'il flattait un chien.

- En tous cas, ça fait plaisir, reprit Lily. Tu as de la chance, j'ai fait trois fois trop de réserve pour la nourriture, tu nous aideras à les finir.

- Pas de problème. Et je dors où ?

- Avec nous ! s'exclama James. On a réquisitionné un des salons.

- Et nous, on est dans la bibliothèque, compléta Cybèle.

- Je vois. Sans les parents, c'est l'anarchie.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, dit Sirius. Nous, on dit qu'on a opéré une réorganisation du manoir.

- Mais il est dit qu'on rangera tout après, hum ? remarqua Lily.

- Oui, oui, fit son frère avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Lily eut une drôle de moue, et Duncan lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec sa mère. N'étaient ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts.

Quant à Sam, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de ressemblance probante avec aucun de ses deux parents. Bien sûr, elle était brune – d'un magnifique brun qui prenait des teintes de terre brûlée selon la lumière – et elle avait des yeux verts délicatement sertis dans un visage semé de roux mais elle était beaucoup plus délicate que le reste de sa famille, plus éthérée aussi, ce qui lui donnait des allures de fée des bois.

Pas étonnant qu'elle aimât les couchers de soleil.

- Viens, entendit-il James dire, l'arrachant à sa comparaison entre les deux sœurs. On va déposer tes affaires.

- Je te suis.

D'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir tandis que les autres restaient ranger leur matériel.

- Alors ? fit James une fois hors de portée d'oreilles. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je croyais que tu devais être avec Rosalind.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais alors…

- Elle m'ennuie, lança Duncan pour couper court.

- Je croyais que tu la trouvais drôle.

- Effectivement, tu fais bien d'employer le passé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule puis suivirent un enchaînement de couloir sans cesser de parler.

- Ce n'est plus comme avant…tenta Duncan. Ses airs d'ingénue commencent vraiment à m'agacer, sans compter que je dois à chaque fois lui expliquer de quoi il retourne. La taquiner ne m'amuse plus non plus. Bref, je me voyais mal passer deux semaines avec elle, alors j'ai préféré venir.

- Ok, se contenta de dire James.

Voilà le genre de réponse que Duncan appréciait. Claire, concise, James tout craché et comme il l'aimait.

- Mais je me sens un peu coupable, reprit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon, réaménagé en dortoir typiquement masculin et où l'on sentait qu'aucune présence féminine n'était tolérée.

A cette réplique, James le regarda d'un air goguenard.

- Toi, te sentir coupable. On aura tout vu.

- Mais elle est gentille quand même.

- Si la gentillesse était un critère déterminant, ça se saurait.

Duncan dressa les oreilles à cette drôle de sentence.

- James ?

- Oui ? fit ce dernier sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

- Me prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, toi non plus. J'ai raison ?

James se laissa tomber sur un matelas et poussa un soupir. Duncan écarta avec prudence un paquet qui lui semblait suspect et, dans l'expectative, prit place sur un coussin qui traînait et regarda son ami.

- Je ne suis plus avec Jessamin, finit par dire ce dernier.

Duncan grimaça intérieurement. Il savait combien son ami était attaché à la jolie orientale et, s'il l'avait toujours soutenu en cas de besoin, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié sa compagne. Trop sûre d'elle à son goût. Et trop jolie aussi pour ne pas savoir comment en jouer auprès des autres, en particulier les garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

James eut une grimace amère.

- Elle me trouvait trop gentil. Elle voulait que je lui dise non, tu vois. Elle a besoin d'un mec qui a du « caractère ».

Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts, sarcastique.

- James.

- Quoi ?

- On sait tous les deux que tu as du caractère.

- Pas assez pour elle, apparemment ! Elle voulait des disputes, des gros éclats, de la passion quoi !

Duncan leva les yeux au plafond.

- Les filles…, soupira-t-il.

- J'ai horreur des disputes, continua son ami. Et je lui ai dit que si c'était ça qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Elle m'a dit « ok ».

- Et…c'est tout ?

James hocha la tête, l'air malheureux, et Duncan ressentit une brusque bouffée de colère pour cette Jessamin qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, qu'il s'empressa cependant de dissimuler. Le temps n'était pas encore venu pour James d'entendre les quatre vérités sur son ancienne petite amie.

- Bon, fit-il en claquant sa langue. Le mieux est de t'occuper l'esprit. Une petite virée à Londres, ça te dit ?

- De quel côté ?

- Franchement, je m'en fous. C'est comme tu veux.

- Côté moldu alors. J'ai vraiment pas envie de la croiser.

- Nop. Prépare-toi.

James se leva et attrapa un jeans propre. De son côté, Duncan se mit à chercher son portefeuille caché quelque part dans les recoins de son sac avant de s'interrompre, pris d'une inspiration.

- Au fait, ta sœur ?

- Laquelle ?

- Sam. Je me posais la question. A qui elle ressemble le plus ?

- A la mère de mon père. Nous aussi, on s'est posé la question, y a quelques temps. Et on a exhumé quelques vieilles photos. C'était bizarre.

Duncan hocha la tête, le croyant bien volontiers.

* * *

Vers deux heures du matin, ils étaient de retour, transplanant directement d'une ruelle derrière le bar où ils avaient été à la terrasse du manoir. James partit directement à la cuisine chercher une potion anti-gueule de bois, mais Duncan préféra faire confiance à la fraîcheur de la nuit pour le dégriser un peu et s'installa sur une chaise longue pour contempler les étoiles.

Au bout de quelques temps, il perçut un bruit de pas sur la pelouse qui se voulait le plus discret possible. Au parfum subtil qu'il saisit un bref instant, il comprit que c'était Samantha.

- Tu n'es pas couchée ? lança-t-il.

- La remarque est déplacée venant de toi.

Malgré la pénombre, il saisit sa silhouette qui venait s'asseoir à côté de lui à même le sol.

- Moi, je suis un adulte.

- Oouh, j'ai peur. Moi aussi, figure-toi. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici.

Ah oui. Ça grandit vite, ces bêtes-là.

- James va mieux ? reprit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ça fait trois jours qu'il laisse brûler son café le matin. Preuve qu'il a l'esprit ailleurs.

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de tout deviner ?

- Je fais pas exprès.

- T'as fait de la divination ?

- Oui. C'était assez amusant. Mais pas très sérieux. Alors ?

- Disons que je lui ai changé les idées pour ce soir. Demain, il faudra trouver autre chose.

- Ok. Et toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es venu ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Ça me regarde.

- Je crois pas, non.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi, cette question !

Duncan resta saisi, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette phrase.

Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit !

- Disons que j'ai besoin de faire le point sur certaines choses, finit-il par dire.

Il y eut un silence.

- C'est à cause de Rosalind ?

Bingo !

Comment elle faisait ?

- Tu es legilimens ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Sérieux ?

- Pff, mais non.

- Samantha Potter, tu es en train de te foutre de moi. Et le respect dû aux aînés ?

- C'est pas à ce genre d'aînés qu'on fait référence. Alors, j'ai raison ?

- Pour une Serpentard, tu n'es pas très subtile.

- C'est une perte de temps.

- Dit comme ça…

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, que Duncan décida cette fois-ci de rompre.

- Donnant-donnant. Et toi, t'as personne dans ta vie ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Même pas un copain par-ci, par-là ?

- Si. Par-ci, par-là. Mais ça dure jamais longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux pouvoir faire ce que j'ai envie, sans avoir à l'embrasser à chaque fois que je le croise dans un couloir, ou à l'attendre sagement pendant qu'il a un entraînement, pour être toute prête quand il arrive. Je ne veux pas être à sa disposition.

- C'est fini, ça, maintenant. Après Poudlard, c'est différent.

- Ah oui ? Et quand je serai une femme mariée, avec trois enfants à garder et le dîner à préparer, je ne serai pas à sa disposition peut-être ?

- Tu parles comme les femmes moldus.

- Les femmes moldus ont bien raison.

- De toutes façons, si tu ne veux pas que ça t'arrive, ça n'arrivera pas.

- En fait, ça ne me dérange pas de le faire pour quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment. Mais la personne dont je suis amoureuse et que j'ai choisi d'aimer ne me regarde pas vraiment comme je voudrais, alors j'ai laissé tomber.

Duncan reçut un coup dans la poitrine. Si ça, ça ne lui était pas destiné !

Très mal à l'aise, il s'agita dans sa chaise longue, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais elle lui épargna cette peine.

- Te fatigue pas, dit-elle. Je n'ai aucune illusion.

- J'admire ton courage, murmura-t-il.

- C'est gentil. Bonne nuit, Duncan.

Elle partait.

Elle partait ! La jolie Samantha qu'il avait toujours considérée comme une petite sœur. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit autre chose ?

- Sam, attends.

Il pivota et se leva, serrant les poings.

- Tu as été franche, alors je vais essayer de l'être aussi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir entendre.

- Toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Elle lui concéda le point d'un hochement de tête.

- Ecoute. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas…disons…envisagé une relation plus approfondie avec toi. Je te trouvais un peu jeune mais bon, c'était un détail. Mais je me suis aperçu…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

- Je me suis rendu compte…que je n'étais pas capable de te suivre.

- Euh…là, c'est moi qui te suis pas.

- Tu…comment dire ? Dès la première année, tu as montré combien tu pouvais être brillante. Et ça s'est confirmé par la suite. Tu es intelligente, trop même. Suffit de voir tes BUSE et tes ASPIC. Et ça me fait peur, parce que tu n'as pas fini d'apprendre. Encore aujourd'hui, je peux soutenir une conversation avec toi. Mais dans quelques années…je…je crois que ça sera différent.

Il y eut un silence.

- Si ce n'était pas toi, Duncan, je qualifierais ça de tentative désespérée pour me repousser.

- Remarque que je ne repousse rien car tu ne m'as rien proposé. Tu m'as juste dit ce que tu ressentais.

- C'est spécieux comme argument.

- Un peu.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est toi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es la seule personne, en dehors de ma famille, à t'en être rendu compte.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mon père aussi le pense.

- Mais construire une relation avec ton père est difficilement envisageable.

- Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

- Les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

- Alors, tu finiras vieille fille ?

- Oui.

- Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

- J'ai plus peur de finir avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas vraiment.

A nouveau, le silence de la nuit se fit entendre quelques instants.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? murmura Duncan d'une voix désespérée.

- Je ne sais pas. Il fallait que je le dise.

- Ça ne marchera pas, Sam.

- Tu dis ça pour t'en convaincre ou parce que tu le penses vraiment ?

- Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus.

- Je ne t'impose rien, vraiment. C'est mon choix, pas le tien.

- Fais donc comme si je n'étais pas concerné, oui, fit-il, ironique et en colère.

- Moi, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Si ç'a semé le trouble dans ton esprit, ce n'est pas à moi de faire du rangement.

Il poussa un soupir excédé.

- Si tu crois que c'est facile !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait, moi ! Ça m'a pris du temps mais maintenant que j'ai une décision, je m'y tiens, c'est tout. Et si toi, tu aimes Rosalind, alors c'est avec elle que tu dois être, c'est tout.

- Tu crois m'aider avec ce que tu dis ? J'aime beaucoup Rosalind, mais il m'est impossible d'envisager de passer ma vie avec elle. C'est pareil pour toi.

- Alors, le sujet est clos. Bonne…

- Ceci dit, la coupa-t-il, je veux bien essayer.

Silence.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris.

- Mais tu viens de dire…

- Même si ça me paraît impossible, je veux bien essayer. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets de ne pas avoir su saisir la chance, et penser en te regardant construire ta vie avec un autre, « ça pourrait être moi. »

- Si tu le dis. Bonne nuit. Pour de bon, cette fois.

Elle amorça un mouvement mais il lui saisit le poignet et la rapprocha de lui.

- Donne-moi une preuve que c'est possible, fit-il doucement. Que toi, tu y crois.

Elle libéra lentement son poignet puis glissa ses doigts dans sa nuque, ce qui le tendit comme un ressort. Aussi légère qu'une plume, elle déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula presque aussitôt. Electrisé, Duncan lui enserra la taille et lui donna un baiser autrement plus passionné, auquel il fut ravi de trouver une réponse.

Plus tard, alors qu'il était de retour dans le salon-dortoir, il saisit une silhouette redressée sur son matelas et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la crinière hérissée de James.

- Si jamais tu lui fais de la peine, marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, tu auras tout le clan Potter sur le dos.

- Pas les Weasley ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

- 'Vais pas parler pour eux.

Et il se rallongea.

Tandis que Duncan prenait place sur le matelas resté libre, il entendit James grogner :

- J'ai l'impression que c'est de famille.

- De quoi ?

- Que la dernière sorte avec le meilleur copain de son frère.

Duncan pouffa de rire mais un « chut ! » péremptoire provenant du côté de Ivan mit fin au dialogue.

* * *

**C'est à ma connaissance le premier texte de Tallia. Alors soyez sympa, si vous avez aimé, prenez 3 minutes pour le lui faire savoir en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche.  
**

* * *


End file.
